Los enredos de Harry
by medeate
Summary: Cuando las personas cambian pueden crearse muchos enredos, ¿no es así Harry?.
1. Capítulo I

**Advertencia:** Futuro SLASH, así que homofóbicos/as absténganse de leer. La pareja central es Harry/Draco.

**Disclaimer****: **Harry Potter no me pertence, todo es de Jotaká. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

**Notas de Autora****:** El título surgió al observar una propaganda de película, por lo cuál no es considerado como un título original. Ojala no haya reclamos por "robo" o "falta de originalidad", ya que yo he aclarado aquí la situación.

No es mi primera historia en el género slash pero sí es la primera relativamente larga de HP, espero les guste. Todos los comentarios, críticas constructivas, propuestas, tomatazos o reclamaciones que me quieran hacer, serán bien recibidas.

1.- He cambiado el formato original del texto, es por eso que he reemplazado los capítulos.

2.- No se ha modificado su contenido, la historia sigue igual.

.

* * *

**Título:** Los Enredos de Harry.

**Resumen:** Cuando las personas cambian pueden crearse muchos enredos, ¿no es así Harry?

* * *

.

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**U**_**no**_

**×...** **T**_e_** R**_efieres _**A**** Q**_ue... _**¿H**_arry _**E**_s _**Q**_ué_**? ...**

.

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había chicos atractivos. Claro que los había pero siempre se ha sabido que hay dos sobresalientes y codiciados estudiantes para las féminas. Siempre haciendo co-protagonismo, efectuando discusiones, intercambiando golpes e insultos, revolcándose sin importar lo que digan otros; siempre y cuándo eso llevase a la humillación del otro.

.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, las personas maduran y de esos altercados estruendosos ya no queda nada. Dejaron de verse después de la Guerra contra Lord Voldemort, cuando el Gran Harry James Potter por fin derrotó al Mago Oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos. Cuando sus intereses cambiaron y en vez de presionarse a sí mismo; de hacer más lo que otros decían que lo que él deseaba. Cuando el Niño de Oro desenvolvió esa parte Slytherin que él mismo siempre había sabido que poseía, aunque todos sus antecedentes gritaran a los cuatro vientos que él era prácticamente la reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor.

Así fue como Draco Malfoy dejó de ser el centro de atención junto a Harry Potter. Se olvidaron muchas cosas pero permanecieron otras tantas, no había riñas cómo antes, la Guerra había dejado su huella en todos. Eran insultos, leves sí, pero al final insultos, intercambios de palabras, esa constante presencia al parecer no extraña del uno al otro.

Al fin y al cabo, ya no importaba la posición, habían muerto tanto mortífagos como aurores, culpables e inocentes. El mundo mágico se decidió olvidar el pasado y recomenzar, no sería fácil pero el intento se convirtió en hecho. Muchos cambiaron sus ideales y otros se quedaron con sólo eso o sin nada por cambiar ideales, ya que habían perdido a aquellas personas únicas para ellos. Aquél fue el caso del Príncipe de las Serpientes; Draco Malfoy, educado desde pequeño para someter a todos los demás a él, sabiéndose siempre superior tanto en aspectos superficiales como internos, aunque por su siempre presente máscara de indiferencia no muchos eran capaces de conocerlo realmente.

Tan desconocido les fue, que se sorprendieron cuando en la batalla luchó contra sus propios padres, objetando por lo que él creyó correcto.

Por ese motivo, el único Malfoy tras la guerra, quedó a cargo de su padrino Severus Snape; quien por su endemoniado carácter y su poca madurez detestaba a Sirius Black. Ambos hombres sólo lograban congeniar con el ex-profesor y licántropo Remus Lupin, que siempre lograba desenmarañar tanto a Sirius y Severus, como a Harry y Draco.

**.**

**1**

**.**

— Es un día hermoso, ¿no crees Harry? —preguntó Hermione al moreno mientras que ambos iban en busca de Ron, que ya debía haber terminado su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

— Claro, tanto cómo aquella ravenclaw preciosa que me está mirando —le contestó con sorna el moreno, mientras le dedicaba su mejor mirada inquisidora a la chica.

— Oh por Merlín Harry, no pensarás en ligarte a esa chiquilla, ¿verdad? —le volvió a preguntar Hermione con un tono incrédulo.

— No Hermione, ¿cómo crees? —le respondió Harry, tratando de verse todo lo inocente posible.

— Menos mal, porque es sólo de primer año —apuntó la castaña.

— Ella me ligará a mí —le contestó Harry con una sonrisa cien por ciento slytherin.

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas tan cínicamente? —le empezó a reprender Hermione pero se vio interrumpida por la ravenclaw de hacía unos minutos.

— Hola, me llamo Sussie —dijo saludando a ambos con la mano. Una chica de tez canela y ojos avellana con el cabello a la par, que le llegaba por los hombros.

Hermione simplemente estaba un poco estupefacta por la interrupción y también porque Harry había estado en lo cierto.

— Hola Sussie, un placer conocerte. Soy Harry pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? —le preguntó el moreno, a lo cuál la chica dio a modo de contestación una ligera sonrisa.

— Ésta es Hermione Granger, creo que también quizá ya la conozcas. —le terminó de decir Harry al ver que la castaña se notaba un poco difusa y molesta.

— Un placer —dijo de nuevo Sussie.

— Y, ¿qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó nuevamente Harry, mientras que Hermione más bien parecía no querer incluirse en la plática.

— Yo me preguntaba si no tenías nada que hacer en este momento y así acompañarme a la biblioteca... —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente pero obvió que la sabelotodo Granger estaba presente, mas sin embargo ésta no dio indicios de nada.

— Eh... Claro —le respondió Harry, mientras que se dirigía a su amiga. — Hermione, ¿no quieres venir?

La chica por fin pareció salir de su mundo y simplemente dedicó una mirada de sopeso sobre la chica y dirigió otra de recriminación a Harry. — No gracias, por si se te ha olvidado íbamos por Ron pero está bien, yo le diré que tuviste algo más... —concluyó con un tono algo significativo.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos en el comedor, hasta luego. —dijo a modo de despedida el moreno.

Hermione se quedó un poco pensativa sobre cómo se comportaba últimamente Harry y con lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes no tenía más dudas sobre que el héroe se estaba volviendo todo un conquistador, quizá con el objetivo de desviar sus tantas frustraciones o por diversión, pero aún así la castaña no veía nada de eso con buenos ojos.

— ¡Ya no hay vergüenza! —dijo indignada, dando media vuelta para seguir su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

**.  
**

**2**

**.  
**

Después de dos horas de tener a Ron, explicándole punto por punto. Hermione al fin logró hacer que el pelirrojo concordara con ella. Pero aún seguían conversando al respecto mientras guiaban sus pasos hacia el comedor.

— Quizá tengas razón, últimamente Harry siempre llega tarde al dormitorio. —le confesó a la castaña.

— Mira Ron, no digo que esté mal que Harry se acueste con alguien más, es sólo que tampoco es necesario hacerlo con toda la escuela, ¿entiendes? —le explicó con un poco de justificación la castaña.

— Te entiendo Herm, no quieres que él salga herido o que otras personas lo resulten. —le dijo con consideración el pelirrojo.

— Pues sí, pero tampoco podemos andarnos metiendo en su vida, ¿recuerdas la última vez que sucedió eso? —le dijo a modo de pregunta la castaña.

— Lo sé..., y no deseo volver a tener discusiones con Harry, así que tendremos que pensar un momento y una manera sutil de preguntárselo. —le dijo el pelirrojo.

— Claro, sólo tenemos que pensar en eso. —le dijo sonriente la castaña por tener su apoyo.

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos esperando a que su compañero llegase en cualquier momento y efectivamente después de unos cuatro minutos por la puerta entraba Harry tan activo y de buen humor que sólo de verlo se te iba la pereza.

— Hola chicos, ¿qué tal Ron?, lamento no haber podido ir por ti pero estoy seguro que Herm te explicó el motivo, ¿no? —les saludó Harry a la vez que se sentaba y tomaba un poco de carne.

— Claro compañero, me dijo que tuviste que ir a la biblioteca por la tarea de Snape. —le mintió Ron, puesto que la chica le había dicho la verdad pero esto sólo era parte de su plan para que Harry entendiese un poco.

— ¿Ah sí?, claro tuve que ir a por ello pero ya tengo todo casi listo. Y dime, ¿qué tal las prácticas ahora que eres el capitán? —siguió la conversación a la vez que le dirigió a Hermione una mirada que pedía claramente auxilio pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Excelentes, no hay nada de qué preocuparse y mucho menos del próximo partido que es contra hufflepuff —le contestó Ron mientras que ahora que estaba Harry presente había empezado a engullir todo a su paso.

— Vaya, eso me parece simplemente grandioso, me alegra que ahora seas el capitán Ron —le dijo a modo de apreciación su amigo.

— Sí, concuerdo con Harry, no conozco a nadie más apasionado que tú para éstas cuestiones —también le alentó la castaña.

— Muchas gracias chicos —les dijo un poco emocionado Ron, a la vez que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de terminar de tragarse lo que tenía en la boca. — No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

— Seguramente tu autoestima estaría por los suelos —le contestó un poco divertida Hermione.

— Sí, además de morir ahogado por comer como un troglodita —se burló Harry, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Ron que se había atorado con la comida.

Ron los miró resentido por un momento para soltarse a reír al otro, junto a sus dos compañeros y amigos.

**.  
**

**3**

**.**

Luego de haber asistido a Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall y haberse sacado un retardo, claro está esto sólo a Ron y Harry porque como siempre Hermione era puntual. Y obviamente ya habiendo dejado sus mochilas, plumas, pergaminos y demás cosas en la sala común; el trío de oro caminaba tranquilamente rumbo al comedor para asistir a la cena.

— Tengo mucha hambre —declaró efusivo el pelirrojo, acelerando así su paso.

— Ronald, tú siempre tienes hambre —le respondió con burla la castaña.

— Sí amigo, cuándo tú no tienes hambre es porque realmente estás enfermo o porque ya has comido hasta saciarte —le acompañó Harry.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿pueden dejar de discutir mis modos?, digo está bien que no como sino trago pero si a esas vamos Harry es todo un 'sabedor' en el arte de pasar desapercibido en fiestas y eventos sociales —dijo un poco divertido el pelirrojo.

— En eso tienes razón, y sin duda no hablemos de lo conquistador que se ha hecho últimamente, ¿verdad Harry? —le completó Hermione.

— Eh, claro —dijo un poco cohibido el moreno. — Pero no exageren, no es para tanto...

Y lo que iba a decir Harry a sus amigos se quedó en un amago, puesto que fue interrumpido por cierta persona.

— ¿Potter,_ conquistador_?... Eso nunca irá en una sola frase. —dijo el rubio que también iba rumbo al comedor y se topo con el trío sin querer.

Y en verdad no había sido la intención de Draco el siquiera hablarles, pero al escuchar que Potter era un conquistador casi le da un ataque de risa con una mezcla de pésame a quién haya pensando eso, porque debía haber estado muy necesitado.

— Malfoy, ¿por qué no mejor continúas tu camino y te vas con tus amigos? —le dijo de repente Hermione a la defensiva.

— No estoy hablando contigo Granger —le inquirió el rubio con una mirada de métete en tus propios asuntos.

— Ni nosotros contigo —dijo sensatamente Ron.

— Vaya, tenía que salir a la defensiva tu novio Weasley, ¿no Granger? —ironizó el rubio. — Y eso que en realidad no estoy haciendo nada malo, más que dar mi opinión pero en fin, siempre pagan justos por pecadores —concluyó el rubio un poco resentido pero como siempre sin demostrarlo, y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el comedor.

Malfoy lógicamente sabía que si se quedaba solo después de la guerra, sólo contaría como siempre con Pansy, Blaise y Theodore, sus amigos de toda la vida y quiénes también habían perdido a sus padres.

Todos a cargo de algún familiar y él en éste caso, de la única persona que realmente lo había querido desde siempre, su padrino Severus, quien siempre le había explicado a Draco que algunas personas no lo aceptarían nunca, otras tardarían en darle la oportunidad y otras simplemente no entenderían. Pero el rubio nunca supo porqué no le entendían si él los había entendido. Y siempre se preguntó porqué ni si quiera Harry Potter, el niño de oro, el insufrible San Potter lo aceptaba, porque aunque un León nunca entendería le mordacidad de la casa de las Serpientes, él había hecho todo su esfuerzo para que lo aceptasen, sin embargo nadie lo hacía.

Por esa razón cuándo a Draco Malfoy le contestaban a la defensiva, lo lastimaban pero él nunca diría nada. Porque _un Malfoy no debe tener debilidad_. Y si no le dieron la oportunidad, él ya no buscaría a nadie, sólo daría oportunidades a quiénes realmente le demostraran su sinceridad.

Harry no supo porqué, pero mirar a Malfoy alejarse así tan impasible sin dar en verdad problemas le hizo darse cuenta de repente que Draco había dejado muchas cosas por hacer lo correcto y aún lo seguían tratando mal, se dio una patada mentalmente y miró a sus amigos con algo de reclamo.

— Creo que lo tratamos mal chicos —dijo el moreno de repente.

— Harry estamos hablando de Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo de forma un poco obvia su amigo.

— Lo sé Ron, pero es que en verdad no dijo nada malo, digo además de no considerarme un conquistador pero eso no tiene nada negativo, es cómo decir que Ron es el Señor Modales — le respondió Harry con todo y ejemplo incluido, haciendo que Hermione lo pensase y que Ron lo mirase mal.

— Gracias compañero, yo también te estimo —le reprochó infantilmente Ron.

— Lo sé —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. — Pero yo sólo daba un ejemplo sencillo, no es por ofender amigo, sabes que en verdad te estimo.

— Creo que Harry tiene razón Ron, de repente me siento avergonzada de mí misma — les confesó a sus amigos la castaña y Harry que sabía Hermione lo entendería, le sonrío comprensivo.

— Vamos chicos, es _MALFOY_, ¿qué parte no captan? —les dijo Ron como queriéndolos devolver a la realidad.

— Lo sabemos Ronald pero te has puesto a pensar si quiera en todo lo que _MALFOY_ tuvo que dejar por unirse al bando bueno en la batalla, ¿lo has hecho? —le reprendió Hermione tan regañona cómo podía ser la misma Señora Weasley.

— Oh por Merlín —exclamó dramáticamente Ron, mientras decía algunas cosas como; ¿porqué a mí?, ¿qué hice mal?, ¿cuándo dejaron de ser ellos mismos que no lo noté?

Y mientras Ron hacía su numerito, Hermione rodaba los ojos en blanco por lo infantil que llegaba a ser su amigo y Harry simplemente se reía un poco pero le decía que no exagerase tanto. Seguro llegarían tarde a la cena, pero al fin y al cabo ser el Niño de Oro tenía sus privilegios.

* * *

**TBC.**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo II

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**D**_**os**_

**×...** **V**_erdadera_**A**_mistad_** ...**

.

Un Potter y un Malfoy, eso siempre eran símbolo de problemas. Harry y Draco, enemigos jurados ante toda la sociedad mágica y por su puesto todo Hogwarts. Los chicos más populares e irresistibles. Verde esmeralda contra gris platino. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ambos con poder, influencia y sobrenombre, pero sin nada más en común..., o eso creían ellos.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**1**

**.  
**

Draco era un buen amigo, eso era bien sabido. Bueno... No exactamente por todos, pero quiénes realmente le conocían sabían que Draco SÍ era un buen amigo. Era un chico al que siempre se le había prohibido ciertas acciones o cosas en su vida, por lo tanto tenía aún muchas cosas que dar y demostrar. Pero claro, no a cualquiera.

— Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? —les preguntó Draco a sus amigos, mientras tomaba su puesto entre Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zanbini con Theodore Nott al frente.

— Hola Draco, yo estoy bien aunque pensando en la tarea que tenemos de Snape pero dime, ¿porqué el retraso? —le preguntó como si nada su amiga Pansy.

— Sí Draco, tú nunca te retrasas para nada y mucho menos para comer. —le cuestionó igual de curioso Blaise.

— Ya ustedes, seguramente alguna chica acorraló a Draco en algún pasillo y fue por eso el retraso, tampoco tiene porqué andarlo diciendo. —les dijo divertido Theo, a lo que ambos chicos lo miraron con cara de mejor cállate y éste entendió el mensaje.

— Vaya que tienes imaginación Theo. —le dijo algo sorprendido Draco. — No, no me acorraló nadie, tranquila Pansy ya puedes dejar de asegurarte que la carne está en perfectas condiciones así que deja ese tenedor y no Blaise tú sabes que si algo pasara serías el primero en enterarte, así que ambos cálmense. —les aclaró un poco divertido el rubio.

— ¿Ven chicos?, si por eso les decía que no tenían que alterarse pero háganse entender una Parkinson y un Zanbini, un caso muy difícil por separado y juntos peor. —les volvió a decir Theo con su voz impregnada de sorna.

— Ay Theo, si no te quisiéramos mucho... —le respondió un poco amenazante pero divertida la chica.

— Y si Draco nos dejase... —agregó con burla Blaise. — Te usaríamos cómo ratita de laboratorio, así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios o en serio, Draco, yo no respondo. —les dijo a ambos aleatoriamente el pelinegro.

— Ya chicos, mejor hablemos de otras cosas más importantes, les diré la razón de mi retraso. —les comentó Draco con lo que logró captar toda su atención.

— Bien, ¿y...? —le cuestionó Pansy al ver que no hablaba, al parecer lo sacó de sus pensamientos que éste formó una mueca de disgusto y burla.

— Me encontré con Potter. —dijo al fin el chico. — Aunque en realidad también iban Granger y Weasley, así que fue el Trío de Oro completo.

— Vaya, ¿y qué pasó? —le preguntó ahora Blaise con la curiosidad y un poco de molestia aflorando en su ser.

— Mmm... Nada en realidad, sólo que escuché algo curioso y me preguntaba si era cierto. —les dijo casi hablando consigo mismo la última parte de su respuesta.

— Ajá, ¿qué cosa? —le volvió a preguntar Pansy más picada y movida por la intriga que otra cosa.

— Pfff, y luego dicen que el metiche, chismoso y ¿cómo era esa última palabra?, ah sí, _fisgón_ era yo. —les recriminó un poco divertido Theo, pero para qué negarlo si él también quería saber.

— Bueno, bueno, ya dejen esas discusiones para la sala común o la habitación de Blaise —les reclamó un poco divertido el rubio.

— Escuchen, cuando venía camino acá, sin querer claro, oí que Granger decía que Potter se había vuelto muy conquistador. —les dijo a todos sus amigos con la voz burlona y dedicándoles una mirada de, ¿cómo la ven?

Se instaló repentinamente un silencio, que a Draco no le agradó nada puesto que eso significaba que San Potter en verdad se estaba volviendo atractivo o en su defecto que sus amigos habían quedado tan en shock que tardarían en soltar las carcajadas.

Pero fue Pansy la primera en romper el silencio con un resoplido de frustración, Blaise la miró significativamente como leyendo los pensamientos de la chica y Theodore simplemente ensanchó una sonrisa, que cuándo fue vista por los dos anteriores sabían; no presagiaba nada bueno.

**.**

**2**

**.  
**

Harry siempre había sido un desordenado y también un poco distraído pero no a tal extremo de no notar ciertas cosas.

— Oigan chicos, ya vieron la cara de Malfoy, parece que vio un fantasma. —les dijo muy divertido Ron, mientras que se servía otra ración de comida.

Hermione y Harry voltearon al instante siguiente, validando completamente a su amigo.

— ¿Se habrá enterado de algo malo? —dijo de pronto la castaña.

— Quizás pero realmente se le ve afectado. —dijo como si nada el moreno.

— Bah, a mí me parece gracioso, además si algo le pasó es porque él se lo buscó. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo restándole toda importancia. — Además, no empiecen otra vez con su sermón sobre Malfoy porque en serio me arruinarán la comida y ustedes saben que eso no es bueno para nadie —les aconsejó el pelirrojo mientras que llevaba papas fritas a su boca.

— No, claro que no, nadie quiere repetir ese día. —dijo casi al borde la risa Hermione.

— Sí, ni qué lo digas, mejor come compañero que nosotros no queremos volver a presenciar tu otro yo interior ansioso de engullir todo a su paso. —dijo totalmente en burla el moreno.

Así fue cómo se dedicaron a cenar por fin como Merlín manda, aunque con charlas típicas de Gryffindors y uno que otro insulto al profesor Snape por dejarles tarea el fin de semana.

Después de la cena, todos fueron tranquilamente a sus dormitorios. Bueno, casi todos fueron tranquilamente a su dormitorio. Otros quizá un poco alterados.

— Es que eso no es posible. —bramaba Draco a los cuatro vientos de la Sala Común. — Sé que yo soy el más deseado del Colegio y NO, ni se atrevan a volver a decir nada al respecto.

— Pero Draco, nosotros sólo te decimos la verdad. —le quiso tranquilizar Pansy.

— ¿Qué verdad?, por favor Pansy lo que ustedes dicen está de locos. —les dijo molesto el rubio.

— Draco pero te decimos la verdad, Potter últimamente no tiene en mal forma su cuerpo por si no lo habías notado. —le dijo casi como confesión Blaise.

— ¡Por Merlín Blaise!, ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona? —le cuestionó algo desubicado Draco.

Los chicos ya no sabían qué hacer o decir para calmar los nervios que se habían alterado en su mejor amigo. Pansy estaba al borde de la rendición e irse a dormir plácidamente, dejando a la deriva al rubio, mientras que Blaise pensaba empezar a actuar como Lavender o Parvatti cuando estaba Potter cerca para que captara la idea. Y ambos se lamentaban un poco el tener por amigo a Draco Malfoy; la persona más terca, testaruda y caprichosa del mundo, y esa situación tan complicada la tenían que agradecer al bocón de Theo que no se había resistido las ganas de decirle las cosas a Draco y precisamente ese día.

— Mira Draco, te lo explicaré fácilmente para que nos dejes dormir, además que no es el fin del mundo. —le dijo muy divertido Theo. A lo que Malfoy sólo lo miró con cara de habla ahora o date por muerto.

— Draco tú eres sexy. —le dijo iniciando Theo. — Pero Potter también lo es, claro que tú nunca te habías dado cuenta porque ambos estaban muy ocupados con ese rollo de odiarse. — le dijo con un poco de fastidio y diversión en la voz.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —le cuestionó Draco un poco molesto por lo dicho anteriormente.

— Que ustedes son los tíos más buenos de Hogwarts. —le dijo Theo tranquilamente.

— Eso ya lo sabía. —le dijo obviando la respuesta.

— Sí, pero. —le dijo Theo.

— Ah, así que hay un pero —le contestó irónico Draco.

— Potter al parecer no lo había notado o no había querido notarlo hasta hace poco. —finalizó por fin Theo.

— Oséase que lo que dijo Granger es verdad. —dijo Malfoy dejándose caer en el sillón como un niño berrinchudo que acaba de descubrir a otro niño con un juguete mejor que el suyo.

— Exacto, es lo que tratamos de decirte. —intervino finalmente Pansy.

— No pensamos que eso fuera importante Draco, tú sabes que eres el mejor y Potter no significa nada en conquistas contra alguien cómo tú. —completó Blaise.

— Claro, aunque eso no significa que Potter no sea buen conquistador. —añadió Theo igual de divertido que antes.

Acabándose de enterar que su némesis, aunque ya no competían por Quidditch, ahora era igual de popular con las féminas que él, y que quizás apenas se iba enterando e incluso hasta el mismo Potter lo había descubierto hacía poco..., los pensamientos de Draco eran _"simplemente inaudito"_.

**.**

**3**

**.  
**

Los rayos de luz daban de lleno en el Castillo de Hogwarts, era un hermoso paisaje matutino. La mañana de ese día se veía realmente tranquila, serena y positiva; aunque quizás no para todos. Draco Malfoy estaba todavía mosqueado por la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos la noche anterior. Él no era estúpido, sólo un poco caprichoso y aunque le costase asimilar ciertas cosas siempre lograba captar los puntos. _Los Malfoy nunca pierden_, y ya tenía suficiente con haber competido con Potter tantos años como para también hacerlo en algo que para Draco prácticamente llevaba como un don de nacimiento. Aunque quizá debía asegurarse de la situación por sí las dudas; pensaba vigilar a San Potter en ciertas cosas, sólo por simple curiosidad, o eso se decía él mismo.

Era sábado pero aún así nunca estaba de más el madrugar como buena costumbre Malfoy e ir al comedor. Bajó a la sala común topándose con Blaise, Theo y Pansy que ya le aguardaban sentados, tan conocedores de las costumbres madrugadoras del rubio.

— Buenos días Draco, ¿lograste dormir o soñaste que Potter te robaba una novia? —le dijo a modo de saludo Theo, haciendo notar así su diversión.

— Buenos días Pansy, Blaise, y a ti también Theo, dormí bien y lo que soñé no tengo porque andarlo contando y ya dejemos ese tema. —le cortó tranquilamente Draco, mientras se encaminaba fuera de la sala común para ir así al comedor.

— Draco, no deberías enojarte por cosas como esas. —le aconsejó Pansy, quién caminaba paciente a su lado.

— No estoy molesto Pansy querida, no tendría porqué estarlo. —dijo como si nada el rubio, sacándole una mirada incrédula a la chica.

— Vamos Draco no finjas, que ayer armaste todo un teatrito en la sala común y mejor dinos, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos? —le dijo enigmático su mejor amigo que lo conocía a la perfección.

— No puedo ocultarte nada Blaise. —le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

— ¿De qué hablas Blaise?, ¿Draco? —cuestionó un poco perdida Pansy, mientras que Theo ya había captado la idea.

— Claro que no, sería como mentirte a ti mismo y eso _nunca_ lo haría un Malfoy. —le dijo Blaise medio arrogante.

— Vaya que tienes razón pero no discutamos de eso ahora que no es el momento ni el lugar. ¿Vamos?, ¿Pansy?, hoy sólo quiero relajarme. —les dijo Draco. A lo que la chica sólo sonrío comprensible y cediendo a que su amigo les diría luego qué pasaba.

Así fue cómo pasaron el desayuno, tranquilamente. Pansy decidió ir a terminar el trabajo para Pociones y fue seguida por Theo. Mientras que Draco ya había hecho el trabajo desde el mismo día que Snape lo había fijado, al igual que su amigo Blaise pero éste último decidió que sería mejor ir a ayudar a sus amigos así que despidiéndose de Draco se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en busca de los dos chicos.

Draco decidió salir a dar un paseo, así que se dirigió a las afueras del castillo pero no contaba con que cierto moreno de ojos verdes coincidiría con esa salida.

Al llegar y admirar todo ese paisaje de cuento de hadas Draco esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad y aunque sin duda, _los Malfoy no_ _podían_ _darse el lujo_ de _sentir ternura_, Draco sentía mucha ternura por todas las cosas pequeñas que vagaban entre los halos de sol dando una sensación de calma, y ésa era una de las muchas cosas que eran desconocidas sobre él.

Tal como había presagiado el amanecer aquel día era perfecto. Así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el lago para sentarse junto al árbol y permanecer ahí el resto de la mañana y quizá la tarde. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar y estar casi sentándose, no había notado la presencia de cierto Gryffindor hasta el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Potter? —dijo cómo queriendo que eso fuese un sueño y pronto despertase en la realidad.

— El mismo que viste y calza. —dijo un poco divertido el moreno pero igual de sorprendido que Malfoy.

— ¿Y en qué puedo servirte? —dijo Harry al ver que el rubio se había quedado en el mundo de las ensoñaciones, y le sonrío de manera un poco seductora para el gusto de Malfoy.

— ¿Tú?, ¿a mí? —dijo reaccionando el rubio y con voz soberbia concluyó. — En _nada_.

— Es más, no sé porqué estamos manteniendo esta absurda conversación. —dijo fastidiado Draco.

— Oye Draco, ¿puedo decirte así?, no hay necesidad de ser hostiles, además que ya estamos un poco grandes para ésas cosas —le dijo el moreno con total franqueza y madurez que Draco por un momento casi pensó que estaba en un universo alterno.

— Soy Malfoy para ti Potter, y quizá tengas razón pero no tanto para darte confianzas que no te son dadas. —dijo como si nada Draco.

— Muy bien Malfoy, no hemos tenido conversaciones muy decentes creo que... nunca pero a mí realmente ya sabes, me gustaría tener algo más elocuente que un simple 'Potter, porqué no te mueres' y 'Malfoy, vete a la mierda'. —dijo con una sonrisa el moreno que aún no sabía ni cómo había dicho eso tan sinceramente.

Ante ese comentario, Malfoy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida, algo que Harry no pasó por alto y realmente le gustó ver, así que decidió que diría más cosas así para ver si Malfoy sonreía más seguido.

Draco pensó que ese sí que había sido un día extraño, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad y ahora Potter le salía con que quería una tregua; definitivamente estaba soñando, estaba en una dimensión adversa o quizás, sólo quizás, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad y él nunca había sido en realidad una persona que odiase tanto romper las rutinas.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices Malfoy? —dijo un poco nervioso en el momento el moreno.

— Digo que estás muy loco Potter. —dijo Draco muy divertido.

— Supongo que eso viniendo de ti es positivo así que, entonces qué ¿tregua? —dijo Harry con la esperanza de dejar atrás esa enemistad.

— Claro. —dijo Malfoy como si nada a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Harry en el árbol con la vista puesta en el lago.

_Genial_, se dijo a sí mismo Harry pensando que llegarían a ser buenos compañeros, amigos o quizás... algo más. _No, no pienses en eso_, se dijo nuevamente pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formase una sonrisa al más puro estilo Malfoy.

* * *

**TBC.**

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo III

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**T**_**res**_

**×...** **¿****P**_resa _**F**_ácil; _**N**_o _**T**_an _**F**_ácil_**?...**

.

Nadie jamás terminará de fascinarse con otra persona, más aún cuando sucede con otro al que nos creíamos tan adversos, y que de repente muestra un interés común. Sin embargo debemos ser cuidados, ser sigilosos como las serpientes y usar su astucia... aunque siempre cuesta hacerlo contra un buen oponente que posee una valentía y carácter como los leones. Lo que algunos no saben es que nunca hay que confiarse del todo porque los leones pueden dejar de ser dóciles y las serpientes pueden ser traicioneras.

.

* * *

.

**1**

**.  
**

Después de haber pasado la mañana conversando con Draco, Harry había quedado un poco intrigado porque habían llegado hasta un buen punto de tolerancia pero no tanto como el que él quería. Por su parte Draco simplemente aún pensaba que ese era un día extraño por todas las cosas tan _positivas_ por así decirlo que le habían sucedido.

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione a su amigo, cuándo éste hizo su aparición en la sala común.

— Por ahí. —fue la vaga respuesta del moreno.

— Te buscamos en casi todo el castillo Harry, al menos deberías habernos dicho por dónde ibas a estar. —le dijo un poco sentido su amigo Ron.

— Cierto Ron y además... ¿podrías ser más específico que un simple "por ahí"? —le cuestionó nuevamente Hermione, no dándose por vencida.

— Herm no es como si debiese rendirles cuentas sobre mis paraderos, digo si antes no lo hacía, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? —cuestionó el moreno un poco confundido por su amiga.

— Eso es un punto a tu favor pero aquí yo te tengo el mío. ¿Es que acaso está mal que nos preocupemos por nuestro amigo? —le cuestionó también la castaña.

Harry no pudo más que contar hasta diez mentalmente porque ahí iban de nuevo, la típica charla que él quería eludir pero al parecer no lo había logrado, así que simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones a escuchar (bueno a tratar) y a darles por su lado puesto que así sus amigos cedían mucho más rápido que si él se ponía a dar sus puntos de vista.

— No Hermione, no está mal pero tampoco tengo qué decirles, porque no estoy en peligro de nada, ¿entienden? —les dijo el moreno a ambos con la voz un poco cansada.

— Mira compañero, no es necesario que nos digas todo esto, tienes razón. —dijo cediendo Ron, a lo cuál Hermione lo miró con cara de "¿qué haces?" y Harry también pensó que se había equivocado de lugar y que ese definitivamente NO era Ronald Weasley.

— ¿La tengo? —dijo queriendo sonar seguro de sí mismo Harry ante su incredulidad.

— Sí pero dinos tú, ¿qué harías si un día Hermione desaparece desde temprano y no le encuentras por ningún lado? —cuestionó ahora Ron.

— Pues... ¿Iría a ver si no la tienes secuestrada tú? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa inocente pero bastante significativa. Mientras que Hermione sufría de rubor en sus mejillas al igual que Ron, del cuál ya no se sabía exactamente dónde estaba su cara y dónde iniciaba su cabello.

— Muy gracioso Harry. —le reprendió Ron empezando a recuperar su tono natural, a lo que Harry simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, soy gracioso por naturaleza sino pregúntenle a Snape, al fin y al cabo que lo he hecho reír durante mucho tiempo. —dijo el moreno con su voz impregnada de sarcasmo.

— No hay necesidad de ser sarcásticos Harry, ya comprendimos el punto. —le dijo la castaña todavía un poco dispersa por el anterior comentario.

— Bueno, si ya lo entendieron ¿podemos terminar ésta conversación sin sentido? —les cuestionó esperanzado el moreno.

— No Harry, no hasta que nos digas, ¿dónde estabas? —le volvió a preguntar Hermione, insistente.

— Si les digo, no me creerían, así que no tiene sentido decirlo. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros el aludido.

— Harry, somos tus amigos, claro que te creeríamos. —le dijo comprensiva Hermione sin dejar del lado un poco de reproche en su voz.

— Sí Harry, somos amigos desde hace mucho, si nos dices que estuviste jugando una partida de ajedrez con Lord Voldemort, te lo creeríamos. —dijo muy seguro Ronald, a lo cuál sus dos interlocutores lo miraron con cara de total estupefacción. — ¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, para saber qué había hecho mal.

— Ron, amigo debo ser totalmente sincero y eso que has dicho es totalmente incongruente así que si alguna vez más quieres credibilidad hacia ti, por favor, no trates de defenderte o poner ejemplos porque eres pésimo. —le dijo muy divertido el moreno.

— Cierto Harry, es un buen consejo. —dijo Hermione, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas por no empezar a reír.

— Vaya, gracias amigos, yo también los aprecio a ustedes. —dijo con ironía Ron pero en su rostro se dibujó una ligera sonrisa al ver que había logrado romper un poco el ambiente.

— Ahora sí Harry, ¿nos dirás dónde estabas? —le cuestionó de nuevo la castaña y Harry solo pudo soltar un bufido que denotaba exasperación.

— Pues verán... —comenzó Harry a relatarles las cosas, mientras que el rostro de Ron se ponía pálido y Hermione se le quedaba viendo de una manera que denotaba confusión.

Harry internamente solo se preparaba para lo que seguiría a continuación, lo típico cuándo algo no les agradaba a sus amigos... Ron haría un escándalo mientras que Hermione le pediría que fuese racional, luego se sentarían a discutir las posibilidades de aceptación y al final todo quedaba en que sí eso le hacía feliz, ellos lo soportarían.

O eso creía hasta que Ron vociferó. — ¡Es que se trata de Malfoy, ¿cómo coño quieres que de un día para otro, se hagan amigos?! —dijo muy molesto.

— Cálmate Ron, tienes que ser racional, ¿porqué no discutimos las cosas con calma y ver a qué podemos llegar sin que saltes gritando por toda la sala? —le dijo comprensiva la castaña a lo que Ron comenzó a decir una sarta de impertinencias sobre Malfoy.

Y en ese momento Harry comprendió que ésta vez, las cosas serían un poco más difíciles, pero nada que él no pudiese manejar. Vamos, si había vencido al Lord Voldemort, un Weasley furioso no sería algo muy complicado... O eso esperaba e inconscientemente rogaba, porque entre más rápido terminasen esa discordia, más pronto podría ir a encontrarse con el rubio.

**.**

**2**

**.  
**

Draco nunca había gozado del tan dichoso, sólo para algunos, don de la paciencia que a él le parecía imposible tener y mucho más cuándo se trataba de impuntualidad. Pero ese Potter lo escucharía, sí que lo haría. No creía cómo si _Un Malfoy nunca llegaba tarde_, los demás eran capaces de semejante falta de respeto.

Estaba que contaba los segundos y en su cabeza se maquilaban las ideas de convertir a Potter en un reloj o quizás en dejarlo plantado si no llegaba en los próximos cinco minutos, sí eso haría definitivamente. Y al pasar cuatro minutos el Príncipe Slytherin se preguntaba cómo había permitido tener una... especie de cita o lo que sea; con Potter, sin saber que éste era un impuntual, seguro que si él fuese su novio le daría unos buenos sermones. Y justo en ese pensamiento se congeló su cerebro, él había pensado en ser el novio de Potter, por Merlín la afectación que uno podía recibir cuándo estaba desesperado. Así que molesto consigo mismo por el anterior 'desvarío' que tuvo, Malfoy dio la vuelta para empezar su camino de regreso al castillo. Y hubiese seguido avanzando si no fuese porque escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

— ¡Malfoy, espérame! —le gritó con mucho esfuerzo Harry, ya que venía corriendo y aún a una distancia considerable del árbol dónde se supone se encontrarían. Ante aquella escena, el Slytherin no pudo más que esclarecer el pensamiento de _típico Gryffindor_.

— Hola, lamento muchísimo el llegar tarde. —dijo tomando un poco de aire el moreno y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas por el cansancio de haber recorrido casi un kilómetro en tan sólo diez minutos.

Draco simplemente comenzó a carcajearse sin incluso él mismo saber exactamente la razón por la que lo hacía pero se dejó llevar por esa libertad de su expresión corporal y siguió riéndose. Ante esa reacción el moreno levantó la vista con cara de ofendido que luego se tornó en uno sorprendido cuándo notó que a Draco Malfoy realmente le venía bien el reírse, ya sea calmadamente o estrepitosamente, porque dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura sin ser exagerados y su boca se abría ligeramente de forma elegante. Harry suprimió un bufido de exasperación al descubrirse observando al rubio y más aún al apreciar realmente su forma, eso sin contar que el muy maldito no perdía la elegancia ni al carcajearse.

— Supongo que eso al menos significa que no estás enfadado. —dijo Harry ya compuesto de su anterior estado.

— Pues he de decirte Potter que el hecho de que me des risa, no quiere decir que olvide tu completa falta de respeto hacia la puntualidad. —dijo Malfoy con su característica cara de socialité.

— Vamos Malfoy, fueron escasamente unos diez minutos o menos, no tiene mucha importancia, ¿o sí? —dijo Harry, con esa expresión que uno pone a sus padres cuándo pide que le bajen el castigo o le den permiso de algo.

— Ni lo intentes Potter, yo no soy cómo Granger o Weasley que los convences al poner tu mejor cara del niño que no mata ni una mosca. Así que mejor explícate, ¿porqué llegaste tan tarde? —dijo de forma un poco desdeñosa el rubio.

— No más preguntas, por Merlín. —dijo dramatizando un poco la situación el moreno a lo que el Slytherin lo miró con su mejor cara de 'estás loco'.

— ¿Cómo que no más preguntas Potter?, será acaso que tu noviecita te ha pedido un informe detallado de tus movimientos. —dijo divertido el Slytherin pero obviamente con sarcasmo en la voz.

— ¿Qué novia?, yo no tengo novia y no tendré mientras lo pueda evitar. —dijo el moreno un poco confundido y luego retomó la palabra. — Lo que sucede es que Ron y Hermione me han preguntado que si dónde me he metido ésta mañana y pues... —dijo un poco inseguro el moreno, buscando la manera de continuar y explicar sencillamente lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y qué? —cuestionó ahora un poco curioso pero a la vez alerta el rubio.

— Que no se lo han tomado muy bien. Tú sabes, por ser hijo de Mortífagos además de cómo nos habías tratado durante casi seis años de esa manera tan slytherin. —dijo finalmente Harry un poco apenado pero seguro.

— Claro, era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo soy _Slytherin_ y ustedes Gryffindor. —dijo Draco dándose media vuelta ofendido por la memoria de sus padres, además que le había molestado que hablasen así de su casa, está bien que no eral el paraíso soñado pero ellos eran leales y no eran malos, solamente muy selectivos. Y así comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, pensando que eso había sido hasta mucho, demasiado bueno para ser verdad que alguien lo quisiese conocer sin tomar en cuenta prejuicios anteriores.

Harry supo que había metido la pata, así que a paso rápido se dirigió por Draco, quién no se veía muy contento. Internamente Harry pensó qué habría hecho él y descubrió que Malfoy hasta había sido tolerante al no lanzarle un golpe a la cara. Merlín, qué día de explicaciones y disculpas le esperaba por delante y peor con un Malfoy ofendido.

**.**

**3**

**.  
**

El fin de semana se había ido tan rápido como vino y ahora se encontraban en clase de Pociones con Snape haciéndoles la vida imposible, tal cómo debería ser. Pero había algo que no era cómo antes, él se distraía pero no por los motivos de siempre.

Se distraía por estar viendo a Draco Malfoy, Merlín qué le pasaba. Luego de esa plática con Malfoy se había dado cuenta de lo que éste había pasado, prácticamente le había hecho estrujar y llorar su corazón con las historias que le contó sobre cómo era su vida, y se dio cuenta que en verdad no eran tan diferentes, además que había compartido con él muchas cosas que dejaron un poco shockeado al moreno, por ejemplo que él tenía muchas cosas muggles y que no odiaba a éstos. Al final Malfoy había cedido y había aceptado su disculpa, además de que habían terminado compartiendo el atardecer y por Merlín nunca había podido pensar que la piel del Slytherin pudiese tomar ese níveo contraste con el sol, haciéndole pensar que la perfección sí existía.

Blaise se dio cuenta de que Harry observaba a Malfoy e instintivamente pasó su mano por los hombros del rubio como en un abrazo y le susurró algo al oído a Draco que hizo que éste riera un poco. Harry sólo miraba curioso la escena sin ningún sentimiento más pero al final se dio cuenta cómo Zanbini lo miraba con una expresión de soberbia y una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, por lo que el moreno le miró indiferentemente alzando una ceja, luego de esto volvió a centrar su mirada en su poción pero se preguntó internamente qué había sido eso.

Después de que la clase terminó, Harry entusiasmado guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada con sus amigos, esperando pacientemente al lado de la puerta para poder saludar a Draco.

— Vamos compañero, sigue transformaciones y ya sabes cómo es McGonagall. —le dijo Ron apurándolo a lo que el moreno asintió sin prestar demasiada atención.

— ¿Harry, escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos? —cuestionó Hermione, fijando ahora su propia vista en la de su amigo que se dirigía a cierto rubio y entonces comprendió, jalando a Ron un poco.

— Hey Herm, ¿qué haces?, esperemos a Harry. —le dijo un poco confundido el pelirrojo a lo cuál su amiga le hizo una mueca discreta para que se fijara en qué estaba esperando Harry. Después de fijarse bien, rodó los ojos e hizo un puchero en la cara como de desaprobación para luego suspirar y darse la vuelta empezando a caminar.

— Harry, nos vemos en la clase de Transformaciones, no llegues tarde, te guardaremos un asiento. —dijo Hermione rápidamente para seguir al pelirrojo y así asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Ante el aviso de Hermione, el moreno sólo asintió ausentemente todavía, viendo atentamente como por fin el rubio pasaba por la puerta con todo su séquito de amigos.

— Hola, ¿qué tal Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa que hizo que muchos Slytherins le miraran de mala forma.

— Hola Potter, ¿en qué puedo servirte? —le dijo cómo si nada el rubio con una sonrisa en sus rostro que hizo a Harry pensar nuevamente que Malfoy se veía hermoso con esa expresión en su rostro, con ese pensamiento un golpe le llegó a su cerebro y reaccionó.

— No es cómo si quisiera algo, sólo venía a preguntar que si estabas bien. —le dijo tranquilamente Harry.

— Pues estoy bien gracias, ¿tú qué tal? —cuestionó ahora el rubio, mientras que alrededor de ellos se creaba una pequeña aglomeración de chicos sorprendidos y otros que susurraban cosas, mientras que los amigos de Malfoy lo miraban totalmente confusos a excepción de uno que decidió actuar.

— Estoy bi... —y Harry no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido.

— Draco, recuerda que prometiste que pasaríamos ésta hora libre juntos y no creo que sea más importante saber cómo está Potter que a estar conmigo, ¿verdad? —le dijo Blaise con su tono de voz totalmente cínico a Draco.

— Blaise hay que tener en cuenta que Potter tuvo la educación de saludarme y yo como _buen Malfoy _no puedo hacer oídos sordos a ello y cómo dijiste tenemos una hora por delante. —dijo comprensivo el rubio a lo que a Blaise refunfuñó y miró mal a Potter que era ahora el que tenía en su rostro una expresión de triunfo y por supuesto bien ganada.

— Cómo sea. —dijo molesto Blaise dando la vuelta para salir por el pasillo, ante la mirada incrédula de algunos que habían presenciado esa escenita.

— Potter, creo que se te hará tarde para tu clase de Transformaciones y yo tengo que ir por Blaise antes de que se moleste aún más por no haber ido tras él en el instante, así que si no te importa, nos vemos luego. —dijo rápidamente Draco, dando así la vuelta para seguir a su amigo y fue seguido por los demás Slytherins.

Harry se quedó estupefacto ante todo lo que había sucedido, pero lo que más le molestó es que él había antepuesto a sus amigos por Draco y... ¿Qué hacía Malfoy?, irse atrás de ese idiota de Blaise para que no se enfadara. Pero eso no se quedaría así, si lo que Blaise quería era quitarlo del camino de la presa que él se había propuesto, estaba equivocado al creer que él se daría por vencido así de fácil. Podía ser que le costara un poco más de lo que él había pensado pero bien valía la pena.

Porque aunque a él lo tuviesen en el prototipo del Niño Bueno, siempre las personas tendemos a poseer ocultas otras tantas cualidades que a veces ni si quiera nosotros mismos conocíamos. Y definitivamente la soberbia nos hace actuar diferentes e irreconocibles, tomamos facetas desconocidas... Sin duda eso era algo peligroso.

* * *

**TBC**

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**C**_**uatro**_

**×...** **C**_omenzarás_** A ****C**_eder _**A**_nte _**M**_is _**E**_ncantos_** ...**

.

Algo especialmente atractivo es el modo de conquistar. Desde siempre ese ha sido el único secreto universal para los grandes amores, tanto trágicos como felices. Pero, ¿qué pasaba cuándo tu conquista era un chico?... Un chico con el que por cierto no habías cruzado palabras decentes desde hacía seis años. Y la situación se ponía peor, porque ese chico era además el más deseado de todo tu colegio. Ante esto se diría que... ¿La esperanza muere a lo último?

.

* * *

**.**

**1**

**.  
**

Y ahí estaba él, cómo un idiota sin poder dormir, pensando en alguna forma de atraer correctamente 'esa' atención en el rubio.

Un poco resentido por lo que había sucedido en el día pero es que cualquiera en su posición se hubiese sentido así. Además, ¿qué era lo que se estaba pensando ese Zanbini?, mejor que no pensara que él iba a ceder y que se fuese enterando que a él no le llamaban el Niño-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces, por nada.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuándo en él se encendió la idea de preguntarle a sus anteriores amantes, qué habían visto en él y usarlo a su favor. Sí, mañana se dedicaría a buscar a todas esas chicas y dos que tres chicos que había conquistado. Aunque lo más seguro era que todos dijeran que por lo encantador que él era, eso ya lo sabía y esperaba que le dijesen algo más útil y que no le quitaran su tiempo queriendo hacer repetición, que eso a él no le iba.

No queriendo pensar en nada más por el momento, se quedó profundamente dormido. Bueno... Eso hasta que en su sueño él poseía al rubio hasta el cansancio y dónde el rubio le pedía a gritos que le diera más. Y esa sonrisa, su sonrisa tan poco Gryffindor y tan tremendamente Slytherin, se instaló en sus labios con una lujuria sorprendente, que por cierto dejó un poco shockeado a la persona que trataba de despertarlo por los pequeños 'ruidos' que le había escuchado decir entre sueños.

— ¡Harry!, ¿Harry? —cuestionó su amigo pelirrojo con una mueca de extrañes.

— Mmm... Así que así te gusta... —decía totalmente descontrolado el moreno. Y entonces Ron supo que tenía que apurarse o su amigo podía correrse haciendo un escándalo de tamaño mundial y a ese paso despertaría a todos los chicos del dormitorio.

— ¡Harry! Maldita sea Harry, despierta ahora mismo. —le decía Ron mientras que lo zarandeaba para despertarlo pero el moreno no daba señas de lucidez. — No quería llegar a esto pero... _¡aquorum!_ —y acabando de decir esa frase, un chorro de agua helada le dio de lleno en la cara a Harry que enseguida comenzó a ahogarse.

— ¡Agh! —dijo Harry con fastidio luego de lograr sentarse y abrir bien los ojos. Luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y miró a Ron con reproche. — ¿Qué hacías?, ¿querías matarme? —cuestionó un poco molesto el moreno.

Y es que no era para menos, porque estaba teniendo un buen sueño, de hecho muy bueno y para colmo de sus males, alguien tenía que venir a despertarlo no fuera a ser que Voldie se lo llevase en sus sueños.

— Pues lo que pasa es que tú gritabas... —dijo Ron, mitad preocupado y mitad apenado.

— Ron, amigo. No gritaba, gemía. —dijo Harry con fastidio y sarcasmo en la voz, digno de Slytherin.

— Lo siento compañero, pensé que podía estarte ocurriendo algo malo, no lo volveré a hacer. —dijo muy apenado Ronald y avergonzado de que su amigo lo regañase como si él fuera un niño.

— ¡Oh, pero _claro_ que no lo volverás a hacer!, porque si lo haces de nuevo, Ron te juro que me vengaré de una manera no muy sutil. —dijo totalmente divertido el moreno que ya se le había pasado el enfado.

— Vale, vale. He captado el punto, ahora te parece bien que mejor; ¿vayamos a dormir? —dijo más relajado Ron, mientras que se acomodaba en su cama.

— Claro pero amigo en serio, no hagas del héroe, eso déjamelo a mí. —dijo el moreno con cara de 'eres pésimo'.

Y tras haber lanzado esa frase, ambos compartieron una mirada de incredulidad para luego soltar unas carcajadas tremendas, cómo para casi caer de la cama. Y todo el plan de haber guardado silencio por parte de Ron se fue por el desagüe.

— ¡Cállense!, Algunos tratamos de conciliar el sueño así que buenas noches. —gritaron muy molestos Seamus y Dean, mientras que cada uno en sus respectivas camas se removían para volver a dormir. Y Neville que se mostraba un poco más comprensivo pero igualmente no muy feliz también les dijo. — Buenas noches chicos, por favor ya duérmanse. —suplicó lo último y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Ante esto último Ron y Harry se miraron un poco culpables y murmuraron algo parecido a: 'Buenas noches, amargados'. Y dándose vuelta también, volvieron a conciliar el sueño.

**.**

**2**

**.  
**

En los días anteriores Hermione se había percatado de que Blaise Zanbini no la pasaba muy bien y que Pansy Parkinson siempre andaba detrás de él como para consolarlo. Y no entendía porqué. Quizá algo le había ocurrido al pelinegro.

Sin embargo, Hermione era una chica inteligente, muy astuta y para nada se le pasaba algo por alto. Y había algo que últimamente le rondaba la cabeza, porque desde que Harry había empezado esa 'amistad' con Draco, había dejado del lado sus conquistas y la castaña no pudo reprimir en su mente la curiosidad de porqué, aunque llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que se trataba por aquella extraña presencia del uno al otro.

Esos dos nunca se habían dado cuenta de que les era tan necesario saber el uno del otro, que lo veían cómo normal, pero ella se había dado cuenta que ellos habían desarrollado esa necesidad/obsesión. Y su mente que a veces le daba malas jugadas había empezado a sospechar que quizá ahora con toda esa etapa conquistadora de su amigo, se había propuesto algo con Malfoy. Pero no, eso era prácticamente imposible se dijo a sí misma antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó temprano como todas las mañanas en la torre de Gryffindor. Y se dirigió a la sala común a esperar por al menos unos cinco minutos para ver si así sus amigos hacían su aparición y dirigirse juntos al comedor pero esos minutos pasaron y optó por mejor ir a despertar a sus amigos que para vergüenza seguían dormidos, así que haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, los invitó a apurarse y así al final los dejó dándoles el ultimátum de que estuviesen presentes en el comedor en menos de diez minutos o se quedarían sin comida y ante esto último el pelirrojo impulsado como un resorte se había metido al baño y Harry se había puesto en pie. Satisfecha por su trabajo logrado, bajó las escaleras, salió de su sala común y se dirigió al comedor.

Ella iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos de adolescente y tan silenciosa que no se podía percatar su presencia pero al seguir caminando escuchó a dos personas que hablaban como en murmullos a la vuelta del pasillo, eso encendió inmediatamente en ella la curiosidad y no porque fuese fisgona pero es que realmente la palabra 'secreto' o 'imposible', no estaban en su vocabulario.

Así que lentamente se acercó más y cuál fue su sorpresa al poder distinguir esas voces como las de Blaise Zanbini y Pansy Parkinson, por casualidad las mismas personas que la tenían dudando y quizá con suerte descubriría la razón de lo que ella se había estado preguntando.

— Pero te digo Blaise, debes permanecer tranquilo o terminarás molestando a Draco. —le reclamaba un poco molesta al parecer Pansy.

— Claro Pansy, créeme que hago lo mejor que puedo pero es que cuándo San Potter hace su aparición, me crispa los nervios. —dijo con la voz muy cabreada el Slytherin.

— Sí lo sé, no es que a mí me caiga muy bien Potty-Potter eh. —le dijo con burla la chica.

— Pero a mí lo que me molesta es esa enfermiza obsesión que Draco siempre ha tenido anteponiéndonos a él. —continuó reclamando el chico.

— Blaise, te prometo que buscaremos la manera de que Potter despegue los ojos de Draco. —dijo con voz conciliadora la chica.

— ¿Buscaremos? —se oyó una tercera voz que Hermione identificó como la de Theodore Nott.

— Sí Theo, buscaremos, porque estás con nosotros; ¿verdad? —cuestionó Pansy.

— Mira Pansy, ustedes son mis amigos pero Draco también lo es. —dijo simplemente como si nada el chico.

— Eso quiere decir que te da igual ver que Potter lo conquiste y luego lo destroce. ¿te parece eso? —dijo un poco alterado Blaise ante la negativa de su amigo.

— Mira Blaise, no es si me parece o no, si Draco así lo quiere yo no voy a hacer nada para intervenir. —respondió Theo tranquilamente.

— Genial. —masculló la chica ofendida y a continuación dijo. — ¿Y si Potter hiere a Draco, te parecería eso? —cuestionó Pansy la misma pregunta que Blaise hacía unos instantes.

— Chicos, dije que si Draco quería estaba bien pero NUNCA dije que soportaría ver a mi amigo herido. —respondió de nuevo Theo estando un poco ya fastidiado.

— ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó de nuevo Blaise.

— Que si Potter le llega a hacer algo a Draco, se enterará de porqué somos la casa más peligrosa de Hogwarts y especialmente yo me encargaré de hacerle saber que mi padre no fue de los mejores mortífagos por nada. —dijo entre amenazante pero restándole importancia a lo que sucediera, cómo si eso fuera lo que hacían todos los amigos cuándo a algunos de los suyos le pasaba algo malo. Pero en realidad eso era lo que se hacía, al menos entre Slytherins.

— Bien Blaise, al menos contaremos contigo con eso pero debes entender que Potter no es una buena influencia para Draco. —dijo tercamente Pansy y Blaise le secundó.

— Los que deberían entender que el único que decide es Draco, son ustedes. —reprendió con tono severo, poco característico de Theo quién siempre mantenía la tranquilidad hasta en momento sumamente delicados.

Y con ese último comentario, se escucharon pasos alejarse, por lo que con ello se dio por terminada la conversación.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida de lo que había escuchado y miró su reloj, descubriendo que ya eran las 7:20 a.m. justo a tiempo para llegar al comedor, luego tendría tiempo libre para averiguar más cosas.

**.**

**3**

**.  
**

Era miércoles y ese día especialmente le disgustaba, porque todo siempre le salía mal. No esque él fuera alguien supersticioso ni nada por el estilo, pero esque increíblemente SIEMPRE algo malo le ocurría los Miércoles, que a decir verdad era cuándo más lo molestaba Pansy o cuándo Blaise se ponía más insoportable con la atención que él le daba a Potter.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol como buen Malfoy, se levantó de su cama y la tendió pulcramente pues esa era de las costumbres o manías; como decía su Madre, que él siempre había experimentado, aunque lo pudiese hacer con magia él siempre prefería tenderla él mismo. Así que luego de haber tendido la cama, se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Estando en la ducha el agua de repente comenzó a salir fría sin razón alguna, lo cuál molestó muchísimo al rubio pero no le dio importancia. Luego de haberse duchado a conciencia, comenzó a vestirse y para colmo no encontraba la corbata, hasta que se dio cuenta que casi le 'sacaba los ojos', porque la tenía doblada al pie de la cama pero había quedado cubierta por la toalla y no se había percatado. Por lo anterior, se dio un tope mentalmente, miró hacia el reloj y casi le da un paro cardíaco al notar que eran las 7:40 a.m. y se había retrasado diez minutos, por lo cuál no podría darse el lujo de comer su acostumbrada tostada con glass y chocolate. Así que como una tromba salió hacia el comedor rápidamente pero ¡Oh Sorpresa!, no contaba con que el destino era cruel con él. Y justo a tan sólo unos cuántos pasillos del comedor, se chocó con alguien.

— Lo siento mucho, discúlpame, no me fije. —dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Draco que aún seguía sentado en el suelo y tallándose unos de los hombros que resintió por el impacto.

— ¿Potter? —cuestionó cuándo al fin levantó la vista, incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¿Malfoy? —dijo igual de sorprendido el moreno.

Y ahí se quedaron unos segundos viéndose mutuamente, frente a frente. Bueno... en realidad, suelo a suelo, porque ambos seguían tendidos por el choque que habían tenido hacía unos instantes. Y todo habría seguido así; Malfoy mentalmente diciendo que tenía que ser una broma muy mala de Morgana y Harry pensando que el rubio realmente era atractivo hasta tirado en el suelo y ante este último e inconciente pensamiento, su mente le conectó con "tirado" y lo llevó hasta el que había sido su sueño y se sonrojó un poco. Pero esto último no lo pudo pasar por alto el rubio y entonces el momento de tan sólo segundos se rompió tan rápido como se había instalado cuándo Malfoy se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas para marcharse, imperturbable cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Y simplemente, lo dejó ahí, sólo y tirado.

Sin al parecer importarle el reciente acontecimiento, Malfoy dirigió sus pasos nuevamente al comedor y finalmente llegó, situándose cómo siempre entre Pansy y Blaise que lo miraron extrañados por su silencio.

— Draco, te quisimos despertar pero por los hechizos anti-sonoros que contiene tu habitación, no lo logramos. —dijo primero Pansy como para defenderse ante el semejante crimen de no haber despertado a Draco temprano.

— Sí Draco, deberías quitar ese molesto hechizo, porque así no sabremos si algún día necesitas ayuda o algo. —dijo Blaise secundando a Parkinson.

— Y bien; ¿No piensas decirnos qué te ha pasado? —cuestionó simplemente Theo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, haciendo a un lado las anteriores justificaciones de sus amigos.

— No me ha pasado nada. —dijo por fin Draco ante la pregunta de Theo y comenzó a desayunar ausentemente.

Pero todo eso se debía a que pensaba cuidadosamente el 'encuentro' que había tenido con Potter a tempranas horas del día. Para empezar cómo siempre el moreno se había disculpado sin fijarse primero con quién había chocado y era posible que aunque hubiese sido el mismísimo Voldemort, igual habría hecho lo mismo._ Típico_ _Gryffindor_ pensó con sarcasmo el rubio. Y luego habían seguido esas miradas, qué tipo de mirada le había lanzado él a Potter para que éste se sonrojara. Porque se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado, no por nada él pertenecía a la Casa de las Serpientes, que eran sumamente astutas. Y luego él, pensando que el moreno se había visto "adorable" con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo contraste con sus orbes verdes. Eso, era lo que había hecho que Draco saliese de ahí sin decir nada, por miedo a lo que él mismo había pensado.

Y además estaba el día que Potter cuál damisela, lo había esperado afuera del salón de pociones tan sólo para 'saludarlo', arriesgándose a que un montón de serpientes (amigos de Draco) lo atacaran verbalmente e incluso con los puños. Pero ese Potter siempre hacía las cosas sin pensar y eso era una de las cosas que descontrolaban a Draco respecto al Niño-Que-Vivió. Nunca entendió ciertos comportamientos del moreno, y tampoco esque él anduviese fijándose en lo que hacía o no Potter y si lo hacía, era sólo con fines bélicos. Sí, sólo era por eso, pero ahora que ya no eran 'enemigos'... Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta que golpeaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué?

Después de terminar su zumo de calabaza, inconcientemente miró hacia la mesa de los Leones, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que lo veían detenidamente, cómo estudiándolo; a él y a sus movimientos. Y por más Malfoy que él fuese, sin poder evitarlo al sentirse cómo 'descubierto', se sonrojó. Y entonces sucedió algo que lo desconcertó aún más. Potter le había sonreído. A él, por verlo sonrojarse. Vaya, qué raro andaba ese Potter.

* * *

**TBC**

El apoyo de sus reviews es reconfortante, ¡gracias!


	5. Capítulo V

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**C**_**inco**_

**×...** **Q**_uieres _**D**_ecir_** ...**

.

¿Qué es lo mejor? Las personas siempre nos limitamos a pensar que es aquello más reconocido, lo más famoso, la moda o lo que está 'in'. Por tal motivo no sabía qué elegir exactamente como una respuesta a esa pregunta que se formó sin más en mi mente, puesto que siempre he tenido "lo mejor de lo mejor"... Aunque por otro lado estaba la curiosidad de ese dicho que dice que las cosas gratis, robadas, hurtadas, arrebatadas, espontáneas, etc. son siempre las mejores. Pero gracias a Merlín, los Malfoy nunca tendríamos que rebajarnos a algo como eso.

.

* * *

**.**

**1**

**(**Draco**)**

**.  
**

Desde aquel suceso en el comedor, decidí observar furtivamente a Potter pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que él también me miraba constantemente.

Además de ese hecho 'extraño', como decidí nombrarlo provisionalmente, últimamente las cosas andaban de lo peor en mi sala común porque Pansy y Blaise actuaban como la Sabelotodo Granger y la Comadreja, siempre detrás de mí para ver a dónde me dirigía, con quién salía y todo lo que hacía. Aquello ya me estaba hartando y los habría mandado de paseo si no fuera porque el siempre confiable Theo estaba ahí con sus sarcasmos listos para tener un duelo y descargar las emociones, qué buena relación la nuestra, completamente Slytherin.

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido y de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos de nuevo en Viernes, listos para las visitas a Hogsmade. Por mi parte, decidimos entre Theo, Pansy y Blaise que iríamos a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y tal vez de compras por ahí. Teníamos todo listo, estábamos a punto de irnos cuándo repentinamente llegó la tía de Pansy diciendo que tenía que llevársela por una situación familiar y Theo amablemente decidió acompañarla.

— Bueno Draco, parece que quedamos sólo tú y yo. —me dijo Blaise con voz un poco desilusionada, puesto que habíamos planeado esto para hacerlo juntos.

— Sí, eso parece Blaise, entonces qué ¿vamos? —le respondí sin importarme demasiado.

— Claro, si eso es lo que tú quieres. —dijo él igual de desinteresado que yo. — Creo que ya que Pansy no podrá ir de compras, al menos podríamos encargarnos de lo que ella quería. ¿No crees? —Blaise siempre considerado con Pansy.

— Tú siempre pensando en Pansy. —le dije como si nada.

— Draco... Tú sabes que ella me gusta mucho pero tú también me agradas y te amo como a un hermano. —y ahí íbamos con lo mismo de siempre.

— Blaise, sabes que yo también te aprecio pero me creo capaz de decidir quién me conviene o me quiere sinceramente por mi propio juicio. —le dije suavemente, demostrando toda paciencia.

— Y todo ese comentario me lo tiras por Potter, ¿no? —me dijo un poco irónico.

— No. —le dije confuso. — ¿Él qué tiene que ver?

— ¿Que si qué tiene que ver? Draco por Merlín él es tu mayor obsesión desde que tengo memoria. —me dijo con cara de 'tienes que estar de broma'.

— No seas exagerado Blaise. —eso no podía ser así... digo no me imaginaba siendo una Pansy de Blaise.

— ¿EXAGERADO YO? —su cara de incredulidad me empezaba a perturbar. — Draco esto es demasiado, negarte algo a ti mismo... Oh Merlín como quisiera que a Potter le cayese un hipogrifo encima.

— ¿Porqué tan dramático Blaise? —le cuestioné divertido.

— ¿Te parece tan poco que mi mejor amigo esté calado hasta los huesos por un tipo imbécil que ni si quiera le hace caso? —Blaise y su sarcasmo.

— Por favor Blaise, es... ¡Potter!, Definitivamente yo no tengo nada que ver, excedes tu imaginación. —le respondí un poco agobiado; ¿Porqué todos creían que Potter y yo teníamos algo?

— Draco es más que obvio que ustedes tienen una 'conexión' especial, sobre todo ahora que Potter y tú están en la dichosa tregua. —bueno en eso él tenía un punto a su favor.

— ¿Y? —aún no entiendo qué le ve Blaise de mal.

— Como que ¿y? —creo que se avecinaba un colapso nervioso. — Sucede que Potter quiere jugar contigo... ¡¿Y tú me dices que si 'y'?! —sí, el colapso llegó.

— Blaise creo que estar con Pansy te está afectando. —sonar tranquilo y desinteresado era lo mejor en estos casos.

— Suficiente, te reto para que te des cuenta. —Oh un reto, esto se ponía interesante y de por sí Blaise era bueno en ello.

— ¿Qué clase de reto? —y un Malfoy nunca rechaza algo que pueda ser beneficioso, además que si quería que lo demostrase pues lo haría.

— Sal con Potter. —soltó una bomba demasiado fuerte y yo no estaba preparado. — Sólo por un tiempo, por supuesto. —Blaise sí que sabía como shockear a uno.

— De acuerdo. —con todo mi instinto Malfoy, fue lo único que pude responder.

Y justo ahí fue cuando firmé sin pensarlo una invisible condena. Joder, me estaba comportando como un maldito Gryffindor con impulsos estúpidos pero todo fuese por defender mi orgullo y eso era característica Slytherin sin duda. A mi padre seguro le daría un infarto si se enterase que su único hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy con su aristocrático porte de Sangre Pura saldría con el Niño-Que-Vivió, eso sería digno de ver.

Aunque algo más divertido y a la vez aterrador sería ver cómo reaccionarían Theo y Pansy cuándo les dijera lo que iba a hacer, seguro que no la pasaría nada bien pero un reto era un reto.

**.**

**2**

**(**Harry**)**

**.  
**

Había notado como Malfoy me miraba cómo esperando algo pero aún no entendía qué. Así que todo lo que había podido hacer era responder sus miradas y observarlo como ya habitualmente hacía. Algo que me dio mucha gracia fue ver a Pansy y Blaise detrás de Draco como mis propios amigos andaban tras de mí, era algo realmente divertido, sobre todo para mí que el 60% de mi tiempo lo pasaba viendo al rubio.

Al fin había aceptado que Draco me llamaba la atención y sabía que era una 'pieza' especial así que me costaría trabajo conseguirla, como aquellas tarjetas de edición especial por las cuáles eres capaz de tragar miles de paquetes de galletas por tenerlas todas y poder presumirlas.

Y aunque se tratase de Draco Malfoy, estaba seguro que yo podría con eso, sólo tenía que aprender un poco más de aristocracia que ya me era un poco natural por convivir con Sirius, luego tal vez una cena, pláticas más profundas, uno que otro halago e insinuaciones leves y listo, lo tendría en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Era el plan perfecto y lo mejor era que estaba a prueba de rubios; presumidos, caprichosos, orgullosos, en fin estaba a prueba de Malfoy's. Quería empezar cuánto antes con todo aquello así que decidí invitarlo a Hogsmade éste sábado, aunque aún estaba pensando cómo iba a conseguir despegar a lapa-Pansy y a lapa-Blaise de él.

Y aún me faltaba pensar qué ropa usar, qué tono de voz era el adecuado y tantos demás detalles primordiales para capturar mi presa. Merlín tanto que pensar y hacer, pero sabía que todo valdría cada segundo de mi tiempo.

Sí, definitivamente no me daría por vencido hasta haber satisfecho mis deseos de casanova, pero mejor era dormir de una buena vez para tener el cuerpo lo suficientemente descansado para la extenuante misión que me proponía.

— Compañero, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó de repente Ron.

— En nada especial... ¿porqué? —cuestioné igualmente.

— Mmm... Es que te ves demasiado... eh ¿raro?, ahí meditando. —Ron se rascó la nuca en un acto que yo sabía era de nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo que 'raro'? —mejor preguntar para ayudarlo a decirme lo que sea que quiera decirme.

— Digamos que te ves feliz por lo que sea que pienses pero de un modo... maquiavélico. —soltó finalmente Ron e inmediatamente lo miré mal.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunté sólo por el mero acto.

— Sí, por eso pensé que quizás era algo bueno y yo como tu amigo debería saberlo. ¿No crees? —presuntuoso como sólo Ron podía ser.

— No, no es nada. —mejor restarle importancia y así desviar su atención.

— Bueno, como quieras pero si se trata de una chica puedes contármelo. —dijo muy seguro y luego pareció dudar un poco en decir lo siguiente. — Y si se trata de un chico también pero eh, no des detalles. —dijo un tanto apenado pero con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ron, tú si que eres excepcional, amigo. —contesté feliz por su interés.

— Sí, supongo. ¿Entonces qué? —volvió a insistir curiosamente.

— Mejor vayamos a dormir que ya lo necesitamos, ésta semana ha estado muy ajetreada y rápida, necesito un buen sueño. —dije acomodándome en la cama.

— Claro, pienso lo mismo, buenas noches. —me contestó acomodándose en sus propias sábanas pero de repente volteó nuevamente a mirarme. — Dime aunque sea una pista sobre lo que pensabas, no seas malo.

Vaya, que insistente era Ron, creo que era uno de sus dones/maldiciones pero como es mi amigo me sentía en obligación a no dejarlo con la duda.

— Se trata de algo interesante, difícil pero interesante y que cuándo logre quizás te cuente. —le dije simplemente. — Buenas noches. —y me di la vuelta para dormir.

Pero antes de caer rendido, me dije a mí mismo que iba a conseguir por todos los medios que el rubio se acostase conmigo, eso o me dejaba de llamar Harry James Potter y sabía que el mundo mágico se decepcionaría si cambiase de nombre y no quería decepcionar al mundo mágico, no, claro que no. (Nótese el sarcasmo y la ironía). Puesto que quiero ser quien le robe gemidos, dolor, placer y su primera vez. Además que aquel sonrojo en el comedor demostraba que no estoy tan lejos de lograr mi propósito y muy pronto Draco Malfoy sería mío, sí señor.

**.**

**3**

**(**Draco**)**

**.  
**

Estábamos ya listos para subir a nuestros dormitorios y Blaise no dejaba de mirarme con la burla en sus ojos negros que se veían de una manera, debo decir macabra, como si con ella me dijera que me está vigilando. Bueno ahora sólo tenía que esperar órdenes por parte de mi amigo para que éste me indicase cuándo, cómo, dónde y qué quería que hiciese para probar que ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para saber quiénes me apreciaban o no.

Yo no compartía habitación con nadie por eso la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba en la Sala Común donde podía platicar con mis amigos muy a gusto y sólo poniendo un hechizo silenciador a nuestro alrededor podíamos hablar libremente entre nosotros. Así que haciendo acopio de lo mencionado, les había contado a Theo y Pansy lo que se habían perdido, había resultado que la huída de Pansy se debía a que su tía había decido casarse nuevamente y necesitaba presentarle a su futuro tío, por lo cuál la compañía de Theo le ayudó mucho para salvarla de aquella 'acaramelada' reunión que tuvieron y nosotros les contamos que nos fuimos directo a Hogsmade, compramos las cosas que Pansy quería a lo cuál ella se mostró muy feliz y a Theo le compramos esos caramelos de uva que tanto le gustaban de los que por cierto no nos invitó ni uno, pero qué hacerle, somos Slytherins y lo nuestro es nuestro.

Y ya habiendo suavizado el terreno decidí lanzarles la bomba, esperando que no les afectase tanto como a mí al principio, porque sino tendríamos a Pansy blasfemando por toda la Sala Común.

— Chicos, tengo algo que decirles. —dije tranquilamente como quien no quiere la cosa e inmediatamente obtuve toda la atención.

— Bueno entonces, suéltalo. —dijo Blaise divertido, sabiendo ya de qué se trataba.

— Voy a empezar a salir con Potter. —era mejor decirlo de una vez y esperar por lo que viniese.

— Buen chiste Draco, pero hablando en serio, les contaré que Padma Patil anda pregonando que a Lee Jordan le gustan los chicos y por eso no invita a Hanna Abott, pobre chica y eso que ella está perdidamente enamorada de él. —dijo divertida Pansy quién era la proveedora de chismes del colegio.

— Pansy querida, eso es interesantísimo pero lo que dije es verdad. —solté un poco molesto por no ser tomado en serio.

De repente el silencio se instaló entre nosotros, supongo que ambos asimilaban lo dicho y Blaise sólo me veía a mí y a los chicos aleatoriamente para ver si teníamos que empezar a preocuparnos o ya podía empezar a burlarse.

— Bueno, pues buena suerte con eso. —dijo Theo primero, tan desinteresado como siempre pero era obvio que por su anterior silencio no había estado muy a gusto, aunque tampoco esque esperase que mis amigos saltaran de felicidad.

— Bien dicho Theo, suerte es lo que necesitará. —dijo Blaise sarcásticamente.

— ¿QUÉ? —se escuchó de repente de los labios de Pansy. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante tontería? — me dijo enfadada y supuse que era mejor pedir auxilio.

— De hecho Pansy, este es una especia de... reto, que Blaise propuso porque él no puede vivir pensando que soy un mocoso que no sabe con quién relacionarse y que Potter sólo juega conmigo. —contesté tranquilamente y con la ironía presente en mis palabras.

— Ah claro y por eso tienes que salir con Potter. —dijo Pansy tentando. — Sino Merlín vaya a saber qué sería de tu destino sin él. —bien era natural su reacción.

— Pansy, ¿porqué tanto problema con esto? —pregunté para desviar esa pedrada que me había lanzado.

— Porque Blaise tiene razón, Potter ya no es 'San Potter' y lo sabes bien. —dijo Pansy un poco más calmada pero mirándome como una hermana mayor a su pequeño y desvalido hermano, lo cuál me molestaba mucho.

— Déjenlo en paz. —intervino Theo como siempre sabiamente cuándo veía venir aguas peligrosas.

— ¿Quizás a ti no te preocupe que Draco salga mal de esto? —le cuestionó Blaise con su ceja aristocráticamente alzada.

— No es eso. —Theo y sus respuestas directas.

— ¿Entonces?, deberías de estar con nosotros y hacerlo entender. —dijo Pansy un tanto frustrada.

— Hablan como si yo no estuviese aquí. —lancé molesto, porque planificaban sobre mí y en mis narices, literalmente claro.

— Exacto Draco, ese es mi punto. — dijo Theo. —Entiendan que si él quiere que Potter juegue con él hay que dejarlo. —explicó de lo más natural.

— Theo... debo decir que eso exactamente no me conforta. —le reproché sarcásticamente.

— No intentaba consolarte o confortarte. —dijo fríamente y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

— Oh, entonces igualmente gracias. —respondí de igual modo.

— Ya dejen eso y mejor vámonos a dormir. —dijo Blaise poniéndose en pie, listo para irse.

— Pero es que... ¡Agh!, ¿que nadie me escucha? —dijo molesta Pansy pero también se puso de pie.

— Pansy no te estreses y como te dije, déjalo hacer para que cuándo pase algo malo puedas decirle: 'Te lo dije'. —le sugirió Theo tranquilamente.

— Buen punto Theo, estoy harta de esto así que buena suerte a ti Draco y buenas noches Blaise, Theo. —fue lo último que dijo la pelinegra antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

Ese acto dejó a tres chicos en casi estado de shock en la Sala Común. Era casi imposible que Pansy hubiese sido tan tranquila en el pasado, aunque quizás había sido por la influencia de Theo que había pasado aquello y la idea de vengarse le venía mejor que luchar contra una batalla que sin tener que ejecutar, sabía que tenía perdida.

— ¿Esa era Pansy? —preguntó Blaise descolocado.

— Al parecer, sí. —le respondí en un estado similar.

— Mejor irnos a dormir, no quiero ver más cambios de personalidad por aquí que me afectan. —dijo Theo y se encaminó a los dormitorios.

Blaise y yo le seguimos y cada cuál se metió en su respectiva habitación... Vaya, nunca habría creído vivir esa situación, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y Merlín vaya a saber qué más habría por venir. Quizás debía reflexionar un poco más acerca de Potter, porque ya no era el mismo de antes y lo sabía. ¿Potter sería capaz de jugar con él?... Y con aquella interrogante, a la que no pude encontrar mucha respuesta lógica me quedé profundamente dormido y así descansar para lo que vendría, después de todo pretender a Potter no debía ser tarea fácil.

* * *

**TBC**

Casi llegando a la mitad de la historia. Gracias por leer ^^


	6. Capítulo VI

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**S**_**eis**_

**×...** **¿U**_na_** C**_ita_**? ...**

.

Un plan es tener la intención de realizar algo y cuándo decimos que tenemos un plan perfecto no significa que esa intención va con toda la convicción posible. Simplemente significa que hemos hallado lo que para nosotros son las instrucciones o pasos correctos para llegar a nuestro cometido, sin embargo muchos piensan que el plan perfecto no existe y aunque anteriormente pude haber negado eso, ahora soy uno de los que afirma tal frase.

Y puede que quizás sea una de las tantas ironías de la vida pero casi siempre sucede que cuándo planeas algo, ese 'algo' te traiciona y se vuelve contra ti llevándote a maldecir tu suerte, eso si aún piensas que la tienes.

Pero en verdad... ¿Por qué la vida se esforzaba tanto en jodernos a algunos?

.

* * *

**.**

**1**

**(**Harry**)**

**.  
**

Seguramente mi padre estaría tan orgulloso como Sirius de mí al saber que soy un excelente conquistador y por demás, un casanova. Aunque a mi madre no le parecería del todo, sé que también se sentiría orgullosa de que yo tenga tanto éxito en las citas, pero quizás lo de los chicos no les agradaría mucho o quizás lo tomarían normal como el resto del mundo; como cuándo se lo dije a Sirius que sólo dijo que estaba bien probar de todo un poco antes de sentar cabeza. Por tal motivo qué mejor que probar al mejor de todo Hogwarts, ni más ni menos que el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Pero como era de pensarse, esta 'probadita' no me iba a salir igual que las demás por eso ya me había pasado la mañana pensando en qué hacer exactamente pero al final creo que podré decidirme con un poco de ayuda, y quién mejor que Hermione. Empezaba la misión de conquistar a Malfoy.

— Hermione, necesito tu opinión. —bajé a la Sala Común, era natural que alguien como Herm estuviese despierta a las 7 de la mañana, incluso un sábado.

— ¿Harry? —me preguntó un poco confusa de verme despierto tan temprano.

— Sí, soy yo, sorpresa. —sonreí un poco ofuscado porque hasta yo aún no me creía haber madrugado.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?; No sabía que tú te despertases a estas horas... ¿Estás bien? —Hermione y sus preocupaciones.

— No, estoy bien... Bueno, necesito un poco de ayuda. —dije como quién no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? —poner curiosa a Hermione no me serviría mucho pero qué más da.

— Sí —mejor era soltarlo de una vez. — Quiero opinión para tener una... ohm... cita perfecta. —uff era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

— Con que una cita... —ese tono de persuasión en Hermione daba miedo.

— Sí Herm, una cita. —mejor cortar eso rápido. — ¿Me ayudarás? —ojala diga que sí.

— Claro pero primero... —sabía que siempre piden algo a cambio.

— ¿Sí? — que no pregunte con quién, que no pregunte con quién.

— Dime con quién tendrás esa "cita perfecta". —rayos... bueno veamos cómo se lo tomará Hermione, solo espero que no le dé un colapso o algo.

— Con Malfoy. —vaya nunca creí decir eso.

— ¿Escuché Malfoy? —bien, aquí vamos.

— Sí, ese mismo. ¿Me ayudarás o no? —ya son las 7 de la mañana, si quiero una cita hoy, tengo que apresurarme.

— Vaya, yo... —que congruente sonó Herm, eso fue gracioso.

— Vamos Hermione, ustedes ya saben que me dan igual chicos que chicas. —ayudarla no está de más.

— Sí pero... ¿Malfoy? —preguntó nuevamente. — Es decir, nunca creí ver a Malfoy y tú liados. — dijo como si nada, lo cuál la delató.

— Vaya, pensé que te alterarías más pero en cambio lo has tomado... demasiado bien. —así que Hermione era observadora.

— Sí bueno, soy de mente abierta Harry. —desviar el punto no te salvará Herm.

— Eres mala mintiendo. —declaré divertido. — Tú eres igual que todos esos que dicen que Malfoy y yo estamos liados. — acusé divertido.

— Para qué negártelo. —respondió sincera.

— Bueno, bueno, eso no es una novedad. —concluí el tema. — ¿Entonces qué... empezamos? —mejor ir a lo que interesaba.

Después de eso, Hermione me sonrío como sólo ella puede hacerlo y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de los chicos, igual Herm siempre había entrado cuándo le daba la gana. Ya estando ahí, tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible y llevamos mi ropa hacia la habitación de Hermione que para mí sorpresa sólo compartía con una chica y en cambio nosotros éramos cuatro en una sola habitación eso era injusto pero en fin.

Pasé casi una hora escogiendo la ropa que usaría pero valió la pena el tiempo utilizado, fue igualmente muy divertido tener a Hermione como mi asesora de imagen, por así decirlo. Lo siguiente que vino fue elegir a qué lugar ir, qué hacer, cómo actuar y esas cosas mínimas; porque lo principal era la imagen, igual que dicen que la primera impresión define las relaciones y yo estaba seguro que daría una muy buena impresión.

Como mi idea de cita perfecta era algo casual pero a la vez elegante, decidimos que una visita a Hogsmade en general estaría bien, una simple caminata por el lugar, como estilo muggle de 'una salida al parque'. Eso me pareció perfecto, además que así tendría de dónde elegir para cualquier cosa que se le antojase al rubio. Como el lugar definía qué hacer era más que charlar, caminar, andar por ahí, tomar cerveza de mantequilla como en una reunión de amigos cercanos que estaba seguro daría un poco más de confianza y quizás así él se relajaría con ese trato.

Ahora que todos los detalles estaban listos y que yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que haría, sabía que con este plan perfecto y cita perfecta, debía tener al chico perfecto muy pronto conmigo. Y hablando del chico perfecto... Sólo faltaba invitarlo a él y así hacer de todo esto algo sencillamente _Perfecto_.

**.**

**2**

**(**Draco**)**

**.  
**

Me había despertado pensando cómo hacer para invitar a Potter a una cita, es que incluso el sólo hecho de "Cita, Potter y Yo", no encajaba muy bien en mi cerebro y me daba un poco de gracia la idea, era difícil de imaginar. En fin, el destino era algo raro aunque yo nunca lo he cuestionado puesto que en todo caso nosotros hacemos nuestro destino y yo no soy raro, claro que no, solamente soy diferente y porqué no decirlo, soy mejor.

Que positivos mis pensamientos, para nada egocentristas... Uff eso ni yo me lo creería, quizás sí soy egocéntrico pero es imposible no quererme. Bueno ya, dejaré eso del lado y mejor me iré a ver en qué quedamos Blaise y yo.

Me pregunto porqué los Slytherins somos los únicos que nos despertamos temprano los fines de semana, que perezosos son los demás. No saben de lo que se pierden, nosotros tenemos más espacio, tranquilidad y la mejor comida... aunque pensándolo bien, si todos despertaran temprano perderíamos nuestra preciada quietud, mejor que sigan las cosas como están.

— Hey Draco —oh vaya, él me encontró primero.

— Blaise, Buenos días, justo iba a buscarte al comedor. ¿Vamos a desayunar? —necesito comida para soportar esto.

— Claro, vamos. —cortés como siempre.

Después de esa sencilla frase, hice lo posible por cortar conversación que tuviese que ver con Potter y así librarme por unos momentos de todo aquello. Hablamos sencillamente de cuándo iba a decirle a Pansy que él también estaba que golpeaba las banquetas por ella, un dicho muggle que escuché decir de Weasley a la Sabelotodo.

Como siempre que abordábamos ese tema, Blaise me mandó a freír espárragos y yo no quise seguir insistiendo para no arruinar el desayuno.

— ¿Y siempre saldrás con Potter? —sabía que no podía ser tan bueno.

— Sí. ¿Porqué no? —contesté como si nada.

— ¿Y qué harás para invitarlo?, ¿ir y tirarle la noticia así nada más? —maldito Blaise, la venganza era su especialidad.

— Sí, pensé en ir y decirle "Hola Potter ¿quieres salir conmigo?" —solté con todo el sarcasmo posible.

— Claro Malfoy, acepto. —dijo el mismísimo Potter que por alguna maldita razón estaba justo detrás de nosotros en el pasillo.

— ¿Potter...? —esto es un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño.

— Sí Malfoy, ¿y a dónde saldremos? —todavía me sonreía, estúpido Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? no saldremos a ningún lado. —si estaba en mis manos, evitaría mi humillación.

— Pero acabas de invitarme Malfoy, creí que los _Malfoy siempre cumplen su palabra_. —esto no podía ponerse peor.

— En eso Potter tiene mucha razón. —estúpido Blaise.

— Blaise, se supone que eres mi amigo. —solté con reproche. — Además Potter, nadie te ha invitado a ningún lugar. —le contesté.

— Bueno en ese caso... —encima se ponía a pensarlo.

— ¿Qué harás? —le desafié un poco, pero no me esperé lo que venía.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo Draco Malfoy? —me preguntó de rodillas, todo estereotipo de telenovela y con una sonrisa en sus labios que a decir verdad, no sabía si era sincera o irónica.

Después de ese hecho, mi mente sufrió una especie de bloqueo mental y sopesé las opciones que se me ofrecían. Porque al menos así él es el que se humilla al invitarme y yo sólo acepto pero en mi actual posición vuelvo a quedar como una damisela en apuros o algo por el estilo, lo cuál se me hace de muy mal gusto; aunque por otro lado sí soy yo el que se lo pide a como es Potter y sus malditos impulsos Gryffindor igual terminaré siendo yo el que haga lo que él quiera, vaya que difícil es esto de elegir. Sin embargo... Si soy yo la 'damisela' puedo pedirle cosas y así me vengaré por la humillación que acabo de sufrir frente a más ni menos que el que se supone es mi "mejor amigo" y de paso me divierto con Potter en nuestra cita.

Demonios, eso sonó demasiado condescendiente, no debo de pensar en esto como una cita o quizás sí, ah rayos esto difícil. Maldito Potter si no estuviera bueno y mi mente no me jugase malas pasadas, esto sería mucho mejor para mí y quizás hasta beneficioso, bueno lo es pero a la vez no lo es, bah como todo tiene pros y contras.

— Está bien Potter, pero sólo porque me lo has pedido y los Malfoy nunca rechazamos una invitación. —respondí y me di la vuelta para ir a mi dormitorio.

— Pasaré a las dos de la tarde por ti a tu sala común. —me contestó aún con su boba sonrisa.

— Hasta la vista Potter. —le dijo Blaise y me siguió.

Ahora sólo tenía que buscar el atuendo indicado para la situación que vaya que lo ameritaba, y después de todo conseguir una cita con Potter no fue muy difícil, el dilema de ahora era qué tan fácil sería la cita en sí, pero entre más rápido terminara todo esto; más rápido tendría la oportunidad de terminar con ese reto de Blaise.

**.**

**3**

**(**Harry**)**

**.  
**

Seguidamente de acordar con Malfoy la cita, la hora y ya tener todo preparado, me dirigí a darme una ducha y comencé a cambiarme. Terminé vestido con una camisa blanca que tenía estampada en negro mi leyenda favorita "See Who I Am", unos vaqueros negros, mis converse blancos y como toque personal mi siempre alborotado cabello, dejando como único contraste el verde de mis ojos y de una pequeña pulsera en mi muñeca derecha que terminaban de darme el estilo casual que había querido.

Quedé satisfecho con la comodidad de mi ropa y tal como le había dicho a Malfoy, pasé por él a la hora dicha a su Sala Común, puesto que ya había tenido la experiencia de que los Malfoy's son muy quisquillosos con eso de la puntualidad y no quería disminuir mis posibilidades, pero vaya la sorpresa que me llevé al ver al rubio con ropa muggle, debo admitir que no le había visto más que con el uniforme.

Draco se había puesto unos vaqueros azules deslavados, los cuáles iban muy bien combinados con una playera azul marino que tenía estampada en negro la leyenda "It's The Fear" y que parecía estar sobrepuesta a una camisa de ¾ en azul celeste con cuadriculado azul marino, además sus tenis deportivos color blanco con detalles azules y para más aspecto rebelde llevaba revuelto su cabello rubio platino, lo cuál hacía que a uno le doliesen los ojos de ver tanta belleza junta.

— Eso que veo, ¿es ropa muggle? —pregunté un poco intrigado.

— ¿Estamos observadores Potter? —me desafió, típico de él.

— Quizás. —dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Malfoy.

— Si tanto te interesa saberlo, sí lo es. ¿Es cómoda no? Tú también estás usando ropa muggle. —me respondió sin importancia.

— Sí, es cómoda. —le respondí de igual forma.

— Entonces... ¿qué?, ¿a dónde iremos? —preguntó finalmente.

— Me alegra que preguntaras Malfoy, porque te llevaré a una de las mejores citas que tendrás en tu vida. —alardeé un poco.

— ¿Porqué tan seguro de eso? —me preguntó al tiempo que alzó su ceja aristocráticamente.

— Sé lo que hago Malfoy. —contesté presuntuoso.

— Claro, y la comadreja es mi mejor amigo. —dijo sarcástico y con una sonrisa algo cínica en su rostro.

— Al menos te hice reír con eso. —le respondí y comencé a caminar más rápido y él me siguió el paso.

— Espérame Potter, no pienso correr detrás de ti. —me gritó estando a unos seis metros de mí.

— Si no corres Malfoy, no me alcanzas y te quedarás vestido y alborotado. —la venganza era dulce, muy dulce.

— Comienza a correr Potter, porque te haré pagar cuándo te alcance. —dijo queriendo sonar amenazante.

Sin embargo ante esto último yo sabía que se estaba divirtiendo, porque así era como nos divertíamos entre ambos, retándonos y de repente insultándonos pero con cosas realmente leves y tan sólo con eso nuestra diversión estaba más que asegurada porque aunque teníamos una tregua, algunas cosas no pueden cambiar nunca.

Después de aquella pequeña carrera que tuvimos, nos fuimos directo a Hogsmade y cuándo le dije a Malfoy de lo que trataría la cita se burló cuánto pudo alegando que él había tenido muchas mejores citas que esa pero yo no me daría por vencido y así fue. Después de haber ido a Cabeza de Puerco y tomarnos un par de cervezas de mantequilla, le dije que si qué tal sería el ir al Londres muggle. Me contó que ya había tenido un par de ocasiones para visitarlo pero nada profundo ni que contase como un recorrido decente para hacerse una idea correcta de la ciudad, así que haciendo uso de toda la locura Potter que corre por mis venas le dije que nos dirigiéramos a Londres muggle, al principio se mostró reacio a la idea y como siempre se dedicó a insultarme pero luego de unos pocos minutos de decirle de lo que se perdía, se lo pensó mejor y nos aparecimos directamente en un callejón cercano a la zona centro de la ciudad.

Le invité helado y acabó adorando el de sabor uva con chocolate incluido, una combinación muy rara y ya de por sí el sabor uva era excéntrico pero qué más da, era un Malfoy, no esperaba nada menos de él. Yo por mí parte lo molesté con mi helado porque tenía demasiado chocolate, luego de un rato de andar viendo aquí y allá, de explicarle todo lo que le daba curiosidad, nos fuimos al parque y la gente nos miraba raro.

Malfoy se molestó cuándo le conté la razón por la cuál los muggles veían mal a las parejas del mismo sexo y los llamó idiotas, sin sentido, pre-juiciosos, estúpidos y todas las palabras despectivas que se le ocurrieron en ese instante. Después de eso, me reí de él porque nunca lo había visto tan empeñado en despotricar contra algo/alguien que no fuese yo.

Para terminar nuestra cita, fuimos a una fuente que supuestamente era de los deseos y pedimos un deseo cada uno, traté de persuadirlo pero no me quiso decir qué era lo que había pedido y lo que había hecho era tirarme dentro de la fuente, a lo cuál mucha gente volvió a mirarnos raro porque ambos nos reímos como las típicas parejas que disfrutan de su compañía. Aunque aún no sabía si esto lo fingía o era natural, es más, ni si quiera sabía porqué la estaba pasando tan bien y sin sexo de por medio, así que para no matarme pensando más le dije que era tiempo de irnos de vuelta y estuvo de acuerdo, regresamos al mismo callejón y yo sequé mi ropa para seguidamente aparecer en Hogsmade e ir de regreso a Hogwarts.

Decidí acompañarlo a su Sala Común porque así él se molestaría que yo lo tratase como una chica y eso me era más que divertido, me daba un cierto placer que era difícil de describir.

— Bueno Malfoy, ¿qué te pareció la salida? —pregunté disimuladamente para no sonar nervioso.

— No estuvo mal Potter, de hecho podría volver a repetirse. —dijo como si nada y ante aquellas palabras no pude más que ensanchar una sonrisa.

— Cuándo tú lo pidas. —contesté entusiasmado.

— Muy bien, creo que entraré a mi Sala Común. —era mi imaginación o sonaba un poco desilusionado, seguro mi imaginación.

— Malfoy. —malditos impulsos.

— ¿Sí Potter? —contestó con voz un tanto lasciva.

— Yo me pregunto, si te la pasaste tan bien hoy... ¿Porqué no salir nuevamente el próximo fin de semana? —demonios, necesito autocontrol.

— Me parece bien pero yo decidiré el lugar. —contestó con una sonrisa.

— Y Malfoy... —ah genial, qué otra cosa vergonzosa diré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con otra sonrisa por el hecho de que era obvio que estaba retardando su partida.

Y entonces vino algo que él no vio venir, ni yo pensé hacer. Lo besé. Fue un beso algo tímido pero igualmente necesitado, como si de verdad no hubiese seguido viviendo sin besar esos labios que incitaban a uno con su cinismo, sus palabras, su voz y su sonrisa. Cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos noté que él tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía la respiración agitada y yo sonreí porque después de todo él me había correspondido el beso y además de todo fui yo quién causó su actual estado, sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y pensé que me daría un golpe o algún insulto pero sólo me miró fijamente por unos momentos y se dio la vuelta.

— Buenas noches Potter, la pasé bien. —dijo antes de desaparecer por la entrada de su Sala Común.

Yo quedé un poco shockeado por eso, porque no vino ni golpe ni insulto ni reclamación alguna y no sabía si eso exactamente era bueno; aunque yo estaba que gritaba de emoción por dentro pero ante esta reacción interna me empecé a preocupar porque ahora no sabría qué decir ni cómo actuar delante de él. Maldición, quizás éstos efectos secundarios eran provocados por salir con un Malfoy.

* * *

**TBC**

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad gracias.


	7. Capítulo VII

**» ****C**_**apítulo **_**S**_**iete**_

**×...**** ¿D**_e_** Q**_ué _**H**_ablas_**?, Y**_o _**N**_o Sé _**Q**_ué _**S**_on_** C**_elos_** ...**

.

Cuando alguien te gusta, actúas de una manera que nunca creíste posible en ti. Sin duda, te vuelves un poco diferente e incluso extraño... ¡Cuidado! porque ése es el primer síntoma: la pérdida de sentido común.

Y dejando ese paso, vergonzoso para algunos, ¿qué pasa cuándo tus amigos te lanzaron una bomba sin previo aviso? Cosa que casi siempre sucede y que encima de todo; los mismos que te causaron el impacto, sean los que se ofrezcan a ayudarte.

¡Pero claro...! Fácilmente cualquiera con sentido común sabría que: consejos de amigos más enamoramiento, es sinónimo de desastre, (CA + E = D); una fórmula básica para sobrevivir.

¡Ah! pero he ahí el dilema, cualquiera con "sentido Común". Y sucede que tú no tienes sentido común y para esos momentos ya habrás dado tu segundo paso... ¡la estupidez!

.

* * *

**.**

**1**

**.  
**

Se había quedado un poco impresionado por lo que Potter había hecho la noche de su cita, porque un beso así como esos; tímido pero necesitado, no le pasaban a uno del lado y se quedaban olvidados en el baúl. No, por el contrario, eran de esos besos que hacían a uno meditar durante la noche y soñar pensando en el típico; ¿por qué?...

Por suerte, nadie había estado esperando por su llegada en la Sala Común y eso le permitió retirarse como si nada, pero seguramente por la mañana tendría a Blaise y Pansy encima para que les contara todo. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa, quería demasiado a sus amigos y a veces sabía que sobrepasaba los límites pero aún así ellos siempre estaban ahí para animarlo, regañarlo o simplemente estaban y eso era muy importante. Sí, definitivamente tenía que poner cosas en claro y sobre todo con sus amigos.

Esos sentimientos de felicidad y calma que le habían atacado durante la cita no podían estar siendo provocados por Potter. Tenía que ser a causa de haber estado rodeado con muggles, sí, seguramente se trataba de eso y ya sería mejor el dejar eso para el día siguiente porque si continuaba pensando en ese maldito beso, no pegaría ojo en toda la noche y aquello le haría lucir terrible al día siguiente, y no quería que Potter se diese cuenta del impacto que le causó su estúpido beso, claro que no. Pero joder, ahí estaba otra vez pensando en lo que Potter pensara de él.

¿Él también estaría pensando en el beso?... ¿Exactamente qué diablos había pensado Potter cuando se lo dio?... Maldita sea, no le gustaba nada el tener dudas en su cabeza, pero tenía que aceptar que el hacerse miles de suposiciones no lo pondrían ni más cerca ni más lejos de la respuesta, así que dándose por rendido y ya harto de conjeturas locas de su cabeza, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y mientras que Malfoy caía en el sueño, Harry pensaba qué debía de hacer, si contárselo a Hermione o esperar que Draco le indicase con sus actos si debía olvidar el asunto o si tendrían que hablar. Maldijo a Godric Gryffindor mentalmente por ser algo así como una copia barata de él, o mejor dicho de los impulsos del mismo, ya que si no hubiese sido por eso, no habría terminado pareciéndose a un idiota ni tampoco besando a Malfoy.

Sin duda la vida no era fácil, pero ya qué. A algunos les gustaba ir a los extremos, como a él, que habiéndose podido interesar en una linda chica de Ravenclaw, había terminado besando a Draco Malfoy, después de una de las mejores citas de su vida, porque vaya que no lo había pensado pero tenía que admitirlo, el rubio no había mostrado tanta reticencia a los muggles excepto por los prejuicios sexuales de éstos, aunque él tampoco apoyaba eso de los muggles y llegando a esas cavilaciones con su conciencia pensó que entonces ellos no eran tan diferentes y que aquellas pequeñas cosas alrededor de ellos habían sido confusiones, sí, seguramente era eso y ellos sólo debían ser buenos amigos... Al fin tendría la ocasión de enmendar aquella escena en la que rechazó la amistad del rubio. Mañana sería otro día que traería la oportunidad con el sol del amanecer... Y con aquella idea palpitante en su cerebro, ya algo cansado, se fue quedando dormido.

.

XXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXX

.

La mañana llegó tan deprisa para ambos chicos, que todo lo que el día les tenía preparado, seguramente los dejaría agotados o deseando que el día terminase pronto; lo que ocurriera primero. Pero qué se podía hacer, si la vida no fuese tan estresante y no estuviese llena de imprevistos, no tendría motivación. Vamos, que ya no sería Hogwarts.

Así que la mañana comenzó más o menos así en la Torre Gryffindor...

— ¡¿Alguien ha visto mi corbata?! —preguntaba alarmado Harry por todos lados, ya que debido a la prisa, como siempre, no encontraba su corbata.

— No pero, ¿Ya buscaste debajo de la cama? —le cuestionó Neville.

— ¿Porqué carajos debería buscar ahí debajo? —dijo extrañándole el comentario de Neville y además que la sola idea de buscar debajo de su cama le hacía tener una sensación de escalofríos por saber con qué cosas olvidadas podría dar, vamos que él no era muy organizado que digamos.

— Harry... —la voz de sorna que usó Neville le dijo a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— Está bien, ya entendí. —dijo Harry resignándose a buscar y se tumbó en el suelo para espiar debajo de la cama.

— ¡Harry, ¿Qué haces?! —le preguntó Ron que acababa de salir de arreglarse del baño. — No hay tiempo para juegos, levántate que se nos hará tarde.

— ¿Te parece que estoy jugando? —cuestionó el moreno mirándolo con una ceja aristocráticamente alzada y la mirada cargada de fingida ofensa.

— ¡Merlín! —dijo Ron horrorizado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry ante la alarma de su compañero.

— Por un momento pude presenciar el demonio de los Malfoy dentro de ti. —dijo exagerando el pelirrojo. — Joder Harry, no salgas más con ese hurón, pronto también sonreirás con sarcasmo. – ironizó en una clara mueca de burla.

— Ron, no seas un mal amigo y mejor ayúdame a buscar mi corbata. —le contestó Harry a sus anteriores provocaciones, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse luego.

— ¿Eso es lo que buscabas? —dijo Ron incrédulo y comenzando a reírse escandalosamente.

— ¿QUÉ? —dijo perdiendo la paciencia Harry, ya faltaban veinte minutos para iniciar la clase y aún no habían desayunado.

— ¡Eres un mago Harry! —dijo muy obvio el pelirrojo. — Sólo tienes que decir 'a_ccio_-c_orbata_' y estará en tus manos.

— Ah... cierto —dijo Harry algo apenado por su anterior escena. Conjuró su corbata, se la colocó y junto con Ron salió disparado de ahí al Gran Comedor.

**.**

**2**

**.  
**

Draco no era paciente. Draco _SIEMPRE_ había sido un desesperado por naturaleza y por más increíble que pareciera, ahora estaba bastante tranquilo y se podía decir que casi andaba flojo. ¡Tal como si nunca se hubiese estado atormentando la noche anterior con el beso de Potter!... ¿Y qué había pasado para que ocurriera aquel milagroso suceso? Bueno, pues aquí les va la historia de cómo comenzó la mañana en los calabozos de Slytherin...

Como cada reunión matinal, Draco esperaba a sus amigos en la sala común cuando Pansy saltó, prácticamente, encima de él, al mismo tiempo que preguntaba: — ¡Dray! ¿Cómo te ha ido con Potter? —en un tono 'encantador', más o menos al estilo del club de fans de Harry.

— Pues... no ha estado tan mal como esperaba. —respondió Draco, deshaciéndose de su abrazo. — ¿Y a ti te han dado _Felix Felicis _o qué?

— No, sólo que al parecer ha estado confabulando con la almohada y se ha levantado así. —respondió Theo por ella, y tranquilamente saludó. — Buen día Draco.

— Buen día. Vaya así que ahora está de temer. —se burló el rubio.

— Ni que lo digas. —secundó Theo.

— Vaya, pero si es la damisela en peligro. —saludó Zanbini.

— No empieces a arruinar el día Blaise. —contestó Draco.

— Vale, vale... ¿Y cómo ha estado? —preguntó ahora en serio.

— Cómo ya he dicho, no ha estado tan mal y además... —Draco se cortó porque iba a empezar a discutir consigo mismo el beso y hablar en voz alta no ayudaría mucho. — En fin, no es nada, sólo ha estado bien.

— Joder Draco, tienes cara de colegiala enamoradiza, creo que tengo náuseas. —cómo siempre Blaise, exageraba.

— Eres un idiota, además que me veo mejor que tú cuando miras a ya sabes quién. —le amenazó mirando hacia la pelinegra.

— ¿Ya-sabes-quién? —dijo escéptica la chica. — ¿Es que me perdí de algo y Voldemort revivió o qué? Porque eso de ya-sabes-quién es estúpido.

— Sólo saben decir tonterías Pansy, no te preocupes. —le dijo Nott.

— Cierto Theo, el punto aquí es... ¿cuándo empieza la acción? —dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Cómo que la acción? —preguntó Draco, algo inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— Sí Pansy, las personas tenemos pensamientos independientes y aunque lo parezca, no lo sé todo. —dijo Theo como siempre pagado de sí mismo.

— ¡Buena esa Theo! Pero en todo caso sería yo el que lo sabe todo. —se burló Blaise.

— Oh sí, sobre todo en cuestiones de enamoramiento, créanme. —le agregó Draco, por lo que se ganó una mirada más que asesina del pelinegro.

— Cómo sea. —les cortó Pansy. — Me refiero a... ¿qué haremos para que Potter se enamore totalmente de nuestro Dray?

— ¿EH? —exclamó Draco confundido por lo que había pasado, antes le odiaba... ahora quería juntarlos y antes, oh Merlín, las mujeres eran demasiado para él.

— Mm. ¿Es que no le has contado todo, Theo? —preguntó Blaise.

— No, sólo lo necesario. —respondió Theo.

— Bueno Draco... He decidido que ya está hecha la apuesta y ahora me da igual el tema de Potter. —le informó el pelinegro, a lo que el rubio lo miró con cara de _te mato_. — Pero. —y se quedó callado unos segundos, dándole 'suspenso' al asunto. — Pansy me ha mandado a la mierda, porque según ella Potter es el indicado para ti. —concluyó el slytherin y luego le susurró únicamente a los dos chicos: — Para mí que han sido Padma y Parvatti Patil las que le han contagiado el virus 'Potteriano'. —ante lo último, los dos chicos asintieron convencidos.

— Pansy querida, por mí, Potter se puede perder en el bosque prohibido o casarse con la zanahoria Weasley. —dijo Draco, pero luego reconsideró. — Aunque lo último sería una desgracia para el mundo, reproducirse como conejos y tener 'cosas' con patas y cabeza color zanahoria no sería bueno.

— Sí Draco cómo no... ¡Vamos! Sólo di que no quieres eso, porque quieres quedártelo tú. —lo chinchó la pelinegra. — E independientemente de eso, haré lo que yo crea correcto y punto, no hay segundas opiniones.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Theo, levemente interesado.

— Fácil, usaré mi poder Slytherin para lograr lo que quiero. —les sonrío perversamente a los tres chicos, dejando a dos de ellos en estado vegetativo temporal.

— Supongo que eso involucra investigar algunas cosas sobre Potter, ¿no? —siguió preguntando el único interesado.

— Exacto. —dijo Pansy, orgullosa de su plan. — Y bien, ¿qué dicen?

— Me da igual, pero sería interesante ver la reacción de los Gryffindors. —y el primer banderazo estaba dado, por parte de Theo.

— Yo... pues... esto es... —Pansy lo miró con cara de _morirás si te niegas_, aunque él no le podía negar nada de todas formas. — Joder, está bien, está bien, cooperaré. Pero cuando las cosas salgan mal, tú serás la responsable. —advirtió un no muy convencido, y sí muy obligado, Zanbini.

El último en reaccionar había sido el rubio.

— ¡¿Qué coño es lo que piensan?! —estalló de repente. — ¿Creen que esto es un jodido juego? Porque no es así, el maldito idiota me ha besado. ¡Me ha besado! Y ustedes planean juntarnos... ¿En qué jodido mundo viven?... Y lo ha dicho quien menos lo pensé... ¿Pansy? Por Merlín, que hipogrifos llovieran sería más probable.

Después de la noticia, los dos chicos no habían dicho nada, porque después de escuchar la palabra '_beso_', sus cerebros habían sido freídos como por un electro-shock. A Theo porque la idea de Draco, Potter, beso; le provocó una imagen mental dañina en su ser y buscaba formatear su disco duro. Y a Blaise porque una cosa era pasar de Potter y otra que Potter quisiera pasarse a Draco, así que contaba/cantaba mentalmente '_1 cola-cuerno, 2 cola-cuernos, achicharraron a Potter, 3 cola-cuernos, 4 cola-cuernos, descuartizaron a Potter..._', por lo que su cerebro lo mantendría ocupado un rato, para bajar su instinto asesino.

Pansy por el contrario contestó: — Calma Draco, se nota que necesitas consejos amorosos.

Ante eso último sólo se escuchó un 'plop'. Y acertadamente, aquello había sido Draco, que había caído rendido por el impacto de lo sucedido.

Minutos después, cuando Draco hubo reaccionado, la chica le asignó una tarea a cada uno; a Draco que se calmara y se satisficiera pensando en que Potter la pasaría el triple de mal, a Blaise con algo parecido y una salida a Hogsmade, y a Theo simplemente con decírselo.

Al final, Pansy había convencido a los chicos de llevar a cabo sus ideas, porque después de todo, la chica tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

**.**

**3**

**.  
**

Las clases de Snape siempre le habían parecido una tortura, pero ésta clase había superado sus expectativas. Una cosa es que Snape lo molestara con su sola presencia, pero que a Draco lo estuviese 'manoseando' Sean Francôis, era el colmo, y lo peor era que Snape no hacía nada, ¡NADA!, si hubiese sido un Gryffindor el de esa escena les habría bajado una docena de puntos por "Comportamiento Indecoroso". Ah, pero como era el idiota de su ahijado, no decía nada. ¡JÁ! Sí cómo no, pero eso acaba ahí mismo, sí o sí.

— Disculpe profesor. —llamó a Snape, quién lo miró como a un gusano, lo que significaba que tenía su atención. — Yo... no... Yo no me... puedo concentrar, porque hay dos... eh... chicos... manoseándose. —terminó diciendo un tanto nervioso y sintiéndose estúpido.

— Potter, si su "incontenible" calentura no le permite pensar, no culpe a los demás y lárguese de mi clase. —declaró Snape, pero igualmente miró con advertencia hacia Draco que entendió el mensaje.

— Profesor, creo que Harry tiene razón, si hubiésemos sido alguno de los Gryffindor, nos habría castigado. —salió Hermione cómo siempre, (_de metiche_) a la defensa de su amigo.

— Señorita Granger, veo que aún no aprende a controlar su insaciable deseo por llamar la atención. —contestó sagazmente Snape. — Pero está bien, les daré el gusto. —dijo cortante y se volteó a mirar al rubio. — Señor Malfoy, acompañe al Señor Francôis a la sala común y resuelvan sus 'asuntos', que alguno de sus compañeros les dé los apuntes después. —terminó de decir y se volteó a ver a Potter, que tenía una cara indescriptible, así que satisfecho por su logro, sonrío y para dar concluido el tema preguntó: — ¿Feliz? —sin esperar respuesta, volvió a calificar los pergaminos de su mesa.

Draco y Sean tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la salida, pero al pasar al lado de Potter, Francôis dijo con su mejor tono de cinismo: — Au revoir, Potter.

Y Draco... Él ni si quiera le miró.

.

XXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXX

.

Después de lo sucedido en la clase de Pociones, Harry parecía cabreado con todo el mundo. Aquella había sido la última clase, así que sin ganas de ver ni hablar a nadie, se dirigió como tromba a la Sala Común. Ron prefirió dejarlo sólo, porque no tenía intenciones de hablar nada en relación a pociones; y aunque Hermione sí lo siguió para calmarlo, Harry sólo le había reprochado su intervención y ahora se encontraban discutiendo el asunto.

— ¡Pero si no hubieses dicho nada! —gritó exasperado Harry, algo extraño en él.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te estaba humillando, yo sólo quise ayudar. —contestó irritada la castaña.

— ¡Coño, lo ha mandado con el crío ese! —dijo aún más cabreado y empezando a enfrascarse.

— Pero Harry... —se calmó Hermione, al notar el porqué del alboroto.

— ¡Los ha mandado juntos! —volvió a repetir. — ¿Los viste Mione? Ese maldito Francôis. —Y luego citó a la primera vez que se habían presentado el chico. — "Descuiden, nos llevaremos bien porque los franceses somos 'educados'." ¡Educados y una mierda! —Con eso último se desplomó en el sillón.

Aquella escena única, era una de las numerosas que el colegio Hogwarts encerraría por siempre. Porque a Harry Potter no se le veía todos los días cabreado... Bueno en realidad sí, si no era porque le molestaba cuándo pequeños, era por sus caprichos, o la "tregua/amistad" que parecía ser algo más, pero Harry siempre acababa perdiendo la cabeza cuándo las cosas involucraban al rubio sin embargo, no por un motivo como ése. Aunque todo era el mismo origen: Draco Malfoy.

Y Hermione deseaba que Malfoy pensara mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas, porque sino; ella, Ron, y más que nadie Harry, tendrían dolores de cabeza y muy seguido.

— ¿Ya te has desahogado? —preguntó cariñosamente Hermione, después de haber estado en sus cavilaciones y haberle dado tiempo a Harry de que se calmara.

— Yo... lo siento Mione, no quise... es decir... no lo entiendo. —contestó, totalmente confuso.

— No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —le sonrío tranquilizadoramente y Harry se sintió un idiota, por segunda vez en el día.

— Mione... ¿Puedo decirte algo? —preguntó de repente el moreno.

— Claro Harry, sabes que puedes, no diré nada y entiendo lo que te sucede; al menos un poco más que el cabeza dura de Ron. —aquello último hizo sonreír a Harry, porque Hermione además de ser comprensible, te hacía sonreír en cualquier situación.

— Vale. —dijo serio. — No sé si sonará extraño, bueno... es, es sólo que... Joder, lo besé, fue un impulso y... ¡No sé qué me pasa! —la desesperación en sus palabras no podía ser más sincera, tanto que Hermione no se extrañó de que halara sus negros cabellos.

— Malfoy, tiene sangre veela. —contestó simplemente Hermione, y atentamente observó las reacciones de su amigo.

— ¿Eh? —el desconcierto de Harry la hizo sonreír.

— Veela. —repitió Hermione, quién a pesar de haber cambiado, sus métodos de ayuda seguían igual que antes y seguramente no eran los más comunes, pero funcionaban. — Generalmente son los guapos, ya sabes, y Malfoy es uno de ellos, su familia tiene descendientes veelas y todo eso. Por eso tú siendo un casanova principiante... Es obvio que los poderes de Malfoy te provocan esto —le explicó.

— ¿En serio? —Harry saboreó un poco la duda. — Ahora entiendo, yo estoy bien, son los poderes de Malfoy. —dijo de alguna manera aliviado. Pero cuando estaba alegrándose por ello, una risilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento Harry. —se disculpó Hermione y adquiriendo un matiz de ligera burla en su voz; típico de cuando a un amigo le gusta alguien. — Es que eso no es del todo cierto, aunque Malfoy sí tiene descendencia veela, no tiene los poderes para eso, así que como verás...

— No puede ser... —dijo nuevamente confundido Harry. — Me puse celoso por Draco Malfoy...

— Sí. —le aseguró Hermione, como para ayudar a que se lo creyera. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?

Harry se quedó asimilando un poco lo que acaba de descubrir, por eso le había molestado tanto que Sean Francôis se le acercara a su Malfoy. Y ahí su mente quebró... ¿Había dicho 'SU' Malfoy? Joder, había sonado como un niño. Era obvio que necesitaba ayuda con esto, porque después de Cho Chan, no había intentado nada con nadie y cabe decir que la cita con la china había sido un desastre.

— Creo que necesito ayuda. —dijo mirando a Hermione.

— Claro que la necesitas. —contestó Hermione. — Lo primero que debo decirte es... que debes aprender cómo se corteja a un Malfoy.

Harry la miró cómo si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas y después comprendió que todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, no sería NADA, comparado con lo que le aguardaba.

* * *

**TBC.**

Una disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Pero aquí está ya por fin, el próximo capítulo. Estimo que dentro de una semana o menos, tendré también el otro.

Gracias por todo.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**» C**_**apítulo **_**O**_**cho**_

×**...** **¿R**_esistencia_ **S**_lytherin_**?...**

**.**

El segundo paso es: aceptar la situación. A él le parecía perfecto que así fuera y no tenía nada en contra. Pero, ¿cómo aceptar las cosas cuándo todos los demás no lo querían? Eso sin mencionar que te trataban de loco. Sentía que el mundo se volvía en su contra, seguramente eso era lo que pasaba, eso o la alineación de los planetas tenía su influencia negativa en él... Oh, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor del asunto es que sentía que había tenido algo importante y se le había esfumado de las manos. De hecho, en ese momento odiaba un poco al muggle que se le había ocurrido decir la frase de: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido". Porque justo ahora se sentía muy identificado con el maldito dilema.

**.**

**

* * *

.**

**1**

**.**

Draco no sabía muy bien -ni quería entender- porqué había permitido que Francôis hiciese lo que había hecho en clase de Snape, y tampoco entendía el porqué no había ni podido mirar a Harry. Bueno, en realidad lo segundo sí lo sabía, pero no quería arruinar las cosas con palabras que no sentía... porque hablando sinceramente, quería a Harry. El gryffindor podía ponerle los nervios de punta y carecer de sentido común -era normal-, pero lo peor del asunto era que al parecer ya no era un santo, por lo que quererlo sólo equivalía a dolores de cabeza.

Eso le dio el impulso de dejarse convencer, aunque no sabía a dónde lo llevaría todo ese plan -que a él le sonaba más como un suicidio colectivo-. Porque aunque no quería aceptarlo, Potter le gustaba de todas las maneras posibles, y tener algo más con él no le sonaba _tan_ desagradable; incluso había soñado un par de veces con ellos como una pareja y las sonrisas con las que había despertado no le disgustaban tanto como se decía.

Además estaban sus amigos. Ese trío de locos, que de verdad debían de estar locos para soportar sus rutinas matutinas, su temperamento, sus regaños, órdenes, etc. Para que con cargo extra empezaran a decir que Potter y él, deberían estar juntos. Sí, definitivamente habían perdido totalmente la cabeza.

Últimamente ya no entendía qué pasaba exactamente a su alrededor. Pero, como siempre, Pansy le traía de vuelta con sus locuras. Recientemente, había mandado una fotografía para Blaise, Theo y, por supuesto, a él mismo; que estaba por ir a parar al -¿cómo había dicho Pansy? -, "baúl de su preciada e irrepetible adolescencia", cortesía también de la pelinegra.

Pansy. ¿Cómo describirla..., una en un millón? Sí, y por supuesto una excelente bruja. ¿Loca, excéntrica, compulsiva? Sí, también, definitivamente. ¿Indiscutiblemente mandona? Ni qué decir, eso era claro como el agua. De repente su mente cesó la lista que se estaba formando en sus pensamientos, y en su rostro se coló una sonrisa al recordar porqué en esa fotografía salían Blaise y él, en ropa interior.

**.**

**DH**_&_**DH**_&_**DH**_&-_FLASH BACK**-**_&_**DH**_&_**DH**_&_**DH**

**.**

Luego de buscar en todo su armario, y no hallar nada. Cogió aire y gritó: — ¡Blaise! —frunció los labios al no escuchar respuesta, y con voz imperativa preguntó: — ¿Dónde has dejado mi camisa negra de ¾ con los detalles plateados?

— ¿La que te ha regalado Pansy? —cuestionó Theo, que estaba poniéndose sus vaqueros. A lo que su respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte de Draco.

— ¿Para qué la quieres? —contestó Blaise, asomándose desde el baño. Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y decir: — ¿Tú para qué crees? —mordazmente.

— Si es para donarla a la caridad, mejor déjamela en el armario. —Claro sarcasmo, que el pelinegro acompañó con un golpe de puerta, y se encerró nuevamente en el baño.

Su temperamento comenzó a hacer estragos: — ¡Coño, Blaise! —gritó, y aventó el par de zapatos de Zabini contra la puerta. — Si no sales de ahí te mandaré un avada kedavra. —amenazó, molesto.

— ¡Quiero verte intentarlo! —se burlaba el pelinegro. Draco sabía que eso no iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Así que el último recurso que le quedaba era... — ¡Blaise! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, o llamaré a Pansy! —. El silencio se hizo presente, y Draco supo que había ganado.

— No te atreverías. —la voz del pelinegro, queriendo sonar segura. Eso exasperó a Draco. — ¿Ah, no?... —soltó peligroso e inhalando profundamente llamó a la chica. — ¡Pans-! —no llegó a terminar el nombre, de repente la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

— ¡Basta! Draco, no te atrevas, aún estoy en bóxers. —casi le suplicó Blaise, pero ahora Draco quería venganza, así que lo empujó y volvió a cerrar la puerta. — Ruega por clemencia Zabini. —se regodeó Draco, aunque él estaba en la misma situación.

— Parecen un par de críos, ya dale la jodida camisa o se la daré yo. —intervino Theo, que después de haberse divertido, ya le estaba irritando la tardanza. — Apresúrense, no tengo todo el día para verlos jugar. —el castaño le aventó la camisa a Draco, y éste la cogió.

— Vale, vale, ya lo dejamos. —contestaron Draco y Blaise al unísono, cada quien satisfecho a su modo. El rubio dejó salir a Blaise del baño y comenzó a abotonarse las mangas de la camisa.

Entre el final de sus botones centrales y los vaqueros a medio subir de Blaise, la puerta fue abierta en seco, mostrando a una pelinegra furiosa. — ¡¿Aún no terminan de arreglarse?! —les gritó Pansy, pero ninguno de los dos contestó; porque a pesar de ser buenos amigos, Pansy seguía siendo una chica. Se limitaron a cubrirse con lo que tenían al alcance, y a lanzar exclamaciones del estilo "¿no sabes tocar?", "¿no conoces la privacidad?".

El acto reflejo que provocaron, fueron las tremendas carcajadas de Pansy y Theodore; con el último completamente vestido y arreglado, y sin nada de qué avergonzarse.

— ¿Ahora se ponen tímidos? —soltó la pelinegra, sosteniendo su estómago de tanto reír. — ¡Me debes diez knuts! —soltó Theo de repente, e inmediatamente Draco y Blaise lo voltearon a ver con miradas asesinas.

Draco soltó un bufido. — Ahora sé porqué quisiste que nos arregláramos en mi cuarto, ¿cómo no vi tus intenciones? —dijo algo fastidiado. — Pero ésta nos la pagarás. —auguró con malicia.

— ¡Sí, maldito Theo, traidor! —gritó Blaise lanzándole una revista. Draco le dio una colleja y lo reprendió: — Idiota, no tires mis cosas —. La cara de estupefacción de Zabini, fue absoluta.

— Acaban de vernos en ropa interior... ¿y tú te preocupas por tu puta revista? —le cuestionó Blaise, un tanto alterado, gesticulando con las manos.

— Al contrario de ti, no me avergüenzo de nada, no tengo miserias. —respondió el rubio, burlonamente. Lo próximo que supo era que el pelinegro lo había empujado al suelo. — ¡Repite eso, si te atreves! —gruñó Blaise, a la vez que se le abalanzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

Ante la escena, Pansy dijo algo parecido a 'digan cheese', y lo siguiente que sintieron fue el flashazo de la cámara fotográfica, que los había dejado cegados momentáneamente. Theo que se había recuperado rápido, había mirado a Pansy con cara de resignación. — Lo sé, creo que nunca cambiaremos. —dijo Pansy, queriendo sonar desilusionada, cuando en verdad estaba feliz por ello.

— Mejor así, ¿no crees? —contestó Theo. Y ante un asentimiento, una señal de cabeza y las palabras: 'vamos a por ellos antes de que se arruinen la ropa'. Los dos chicos fueron a separar a sus amigos.

**.**

**DH**_&_**DH**_&_**DH**_&_-END FLASH BACK**-**_&_**DH**_&_**DH**_&_**DH**

**.**

Sí, sin duda Pansy era también una entrometida, pero aún siendo de todo, eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser una excelente amiga.

La voz de Blaise lo sacó de sus pensamientos: — ¿Quieres que te esperemos toda la vida o qué? —refunfuñó.

Se giró para darle una mirada molesta. — Calla Blaise. —le contestó, guardando la fotografía y el baúl. El pelinegro ignoró su mala contestación, y lo apremió: — ¿Podrías apurarte? Llegaremos tarde, y ya sabes cómo se pone Pansy. —le recordó.

— Vale, vale. —dijo Draco, tomando su chaqueta y su varita, para seguir a Blaise hacia las afueras de Hogwarts.

— Por cierto, ¿qué hacías que tardabas tanto?, ¿te estabas dando una paja o qué? —le pinchó Zabini, a lo que se sorprendió de no recibir una respuesta cortante.

— Nada, sólo... —pero Draco se calló lo que iba a decir. Miró evaluativamente a Blaise, y colocando una sonrisa, le retó: — Apuesto a que llego más rápido que tú. —y se echó a andar fluidamente, siendo perseguido por Blaise.

— ¡Te recuerdo que fui dos años el capitán de slytherin, Malfoy! —contestó el otro, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr con el frío que hacía. — ¡Eso no te quita lo lento! —declaró presuntuoso el rubio.

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que en la entrada, vislumbraron la cara de exasperación de Pansy y la cara de resignación de Theo. — ¡Si se ensucian, los mataré! —les riñó Pansy a los dos.

— Esos dos, no tienen remedio. —le dijo Theo, a lo que Pansy le respondió con una sonrisa y sacando su cámara fotográfica, añadió otro valioso recuerdo a sus baúles.

**.**

**2**

**.**

¿Cómo entrar en la vida de alguien?... Muchos creen que es difícil, pero eso es relativamente fácil en contraste de hacerse notar en la vida de alguien, sobre todo si ése alguien es una constante en la tuya. Aunque él, siendo el Niño-Que-Vivió, había pensando que lo tendría más fácil, el único inconveniente era que no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.

— ¿Entonces tengo que hacer TODO eso? —preguntó Harry, algo inseguro.

— Así es. —aseguró Hermione, levantándose del sillón en donde habían charlado durante la última hora.

— ¿No crees que es algo...? Ehm, no sé... ¡¿CURSI?! —Casi gritó lo último, ironizando todo lo que había querido decir, con respecto al plan -que él aseguraba era algo tonto-.

— Puede ser... —dijo la castaña, contemplando las cosas. — Pero si realmente quieres que él esté contigo, debes intentarlo todo. —aseguró la chica, dando a entender lo obvio.

— Sí, eso lo sé... —contestó él, sonando derrotado. — Pero regalarle flores, ¿no es demasiado, no sé... hufflepuff? —preguntó nuevamente inseguro.

— Te resulta así, porque NUNCA has sido detallista. —le pinchó Hermione y el moreno sólo miró hacia otro lado, mal disimuladamente. — Mira Harry, entiendo que por ser hombres, no lo quieras hacer así... Pero él es un Malfoy, y además, creo que tus esfuerzos valdrán la pena. —le aconsejó la chica.

— Ojala Herm, porque sino, te asesinaré. —le fastidió Harry, dándole una sonrisa cálida.

— Eso si Ronald te deja. —se burló la chica, recalcando un punto importante.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Pude contra Voldemort. —le contestó en broma Harry.

— Uff, son dos cosas totalmente distintas Harry. —le dijo Hermione. — Bueno, deja de cambiar el tema y dime... ¿Lo harás o no? —preguntó algo impaciente la castaña.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?... —trató de auto-convencerse el ojiverde.

— Vale, ¡eso es genial! —contestó sonriente. — Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. — le infundió ánimos, Hermione.

— Eso espero... O seré bocadillo de todo Slytherin. —ironizó el moreno. — Diablos, no sé cómo reaccionará Zabini o Parkinson... Querrán matarme, sino es que me lanzan un avada antes de acercarme. —dijo Harry, contemplando todo lo negativo.

Pero Hermione que sabía muchas cosas, no comentó nada y dejó que Harry siguiera pensando en lo que quisiera. Porque al final, sucedería lo inevitable. Además de que... ¿dónde quedaría la diversión, si no había desesperación en estos "Romeo y Julieta"? Por supuesto que en ningún lado, así que por muy amigo que fuese Harry, ella pensaba divertirse de lo lindo junto con Parkinson. Pobre Harry, pero tal como ella le decía, valdría la pena.

— Bien. —dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie. — Te dejaré solo. Si me necesitas, estaré en la biblioteca. —fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que la castaña abandonara la habitación.

Harry se quedó otro rato sentado, con la mirada perdida y replanteándose si realmente quería todo aquello. Se echó hacia atrás, quedando atravesado sobre la cama, y susurró: — Draco, ¿qué haré conmigo? —antes de quedarse dormido.

**.**

XXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXX

**.**

El inminente sol de un nuevo día, se coló por las cortinas del moreno; haciendo que éste bizqueara y farfullara en su contra. Reparó en que había sido abrigado y tuvo que agradecerle mentalmente a Ron, que seguramente fue quien le había cubierto y quitado las gafas.

Harry se dio una ducha y se preparó para la semana de clases que le aguardaba. Bajó al comedor y fue justo ahí, cuando su calvario empezó. Tan sólo había puesto un pie en el comedor y su mirada fue más rápida en localizar a Draco, que si quiera en fijarse que tropezaría con otra persona. Lo que acabó con Potter haciendo la burla del día, cuando había caído magistralmente de culo, sin ser ayudado por la persona con la que había tropezado, y que 'oh milagros de la vida' era Sean Francôis. El mal humor, se disparó de inmediato en Harry. No se había esperado aquello, y ver que Draco se burlara de él, no había ayudado. El lunes siempre era el día más difícil, se dijo Harry a sí mismo, para no decaer un poco. No iba a permitir que una nimiedad como hacer el ridículo, le impidiese ir tras Draco Malfoy.

Pero el martes, las cosas tampoco mejoraron; ni si quiera pudo estar con Draco por una milésima de segundo, antes de que éste fuera llamado por Sean o por Blaise. El miércoles, tuvo que ayudar a Ron con la tarea de pociones y herbología, por lo que no pudo salir de la sala común. Jueves y viernes, se pasaron entre pergaminos de pociones de dos metros sobre una investigación a los ingredientes más caros/raros del mundo mágico, su porqué y lugares dónde localizarlos; y entre la prácticas de un encantamiento que McGonagall les había enseñado, para convertir un objeto -incluso podías usar una parte de tu cuerpo- en otro concepto material, y con el que calificaría el desempeño del mes.

La frustración le llegó a Harry a niveles insospechados, cuando el viernes en la tarde, se enteró de la noticia de que Sean y Malfoy - aparentemente- tendrían una cita el sábado en Hogsmeade. Harry sólo supo que vio rojo, y salió a buscar al endemoniado jovenzuelo. No le fue difícil encontrar ese cabello rubio-oxigenado que el muchacho usaba. Por Merlín si no es que se podía ser más obvio en que ese tipejo y Malfoy no hacían buena pareja, ¡no había contraste!

— ¡TÚ! —gritó, con los pulmones a su máxima funcionalidad. — ¡Un duelo, AHORA! —exigió, y sus fosas nasales se expandieron en signo de seriedad.

Cerca de Sean -cómo no- estaba Malfoy, quien lo miró bastante turbado. Parecía que tenía intención de disuadir a Harry, pero apenas y abrió la boca, y Potter estaba lanzando un: ¡Expelliarmus! —y la varita de Sean, salió disparada por los aires.

Con pasos precisos y resonantes en el pasillo, Harry se acercó hasta que Sean quedó pegado contra un muro. — Escúchame muy bien, güerito. Te vas a alejar de Malfoy en todo plano sentimental, y si vuelvo aunque sea una vez a verte cerca de él en plan amoroso, conocerás el terror que Voldemort me enseñó. —su voz en un arrastre peligroso, y los ojos chispeando, fulminando al otro chico.

Potter dio por terminado su asunto con Francôis, y se giró hacia Draco. — ¡Y tú! —acusó, con un dedo. Hizo un movimiento de floritura hacia una pequeña hoja que estaba tirada, y de repente, ésta era un clavel blanco. — Deja de jugar este juego peligroso, y acepta salir conmigo, oficialmente. —entregó la flor hacia la mano del rubio.

Draco al extender su mano para recibir la flor, ocasionó que los dedos de Harry y lo suyos se tocaran. Lo que no esperó, fue que el moreno dando un tirón, lo puso de pie. Envolvió su cintura con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha acercó el rostro de Malfoy al suyo. Lo que siguió fue una batalla campal, de dos lenguas tratando de dominar a la otra; y cuando el beso terminó, Harry estaba suspirando de contento.

**.**

**3**

**.**

Draco sabía que mentiría si dijera que ese beso no le había puesto caliente, porque esa actitud de "eres mío" que Harry había usado con él, había sido sorprendentemente atrayente. Sin embargo, él no era ningún fácil, y de eso se iría enterando Potter.

La noticia bomba, era que luego del beso, Draco le había devuelto el clavel a Harry y se había marchado de ahí. Muchos sentían pena hacia el moreno, porque creían que Malfoy había sido muy injusto. Otros decían que la actitud del rubio era la indicada, porque uno no podía simplemente saltar a los brazos de su enemigo, aunque éste besara así de bien.

Lo que Harry pensaba, es que no le había importado que Draco no le contestara con palabras. Lo que su boca le había comunicado a la suya, le servía como prueba de que no sería un caso perdido intentarlo.

**.**

XXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXX

**.**

Se cambió de ropa por quinta vez, y mirándose al espejo concluyó en que quería algo sexy, pero a la vez reservado. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Blaise cuando se le necesitaba?... Ah sí, con Pansy, los dos ya en Hogsmeade, luego de ver que Draco pasaría como mínimo dos horas, buscando algo decente que ponerse.

— La vida apesta. —soltó enfurruñado.

Pero para milagro de la vida, y suerte de todos. Por fin encontró cómo iría vestido: se puso los vaqueros negros de marca muggle que tenía, una camisa de tres cuartos en color uva-oscuro y zapatos en punta de color blanco. Se despeinó un poco, se colocó un pendiente de diamante en la oreja izquierda y una pulsera plana de plata con sus iniciales. Se reservó del uso de un abrigo, y optó por su gilette gris-plomo de casimir.

Iba saliendo de su sala común cuando un silbido le llegó de pronto. Levantó la vista, dispuesto a insultar al vulgar que había hecho eso. — ¡Qué mierda te pa-...! —no logró terminar, porque el aliento se le atoró en la garganta.

Harry estaba vestido con unos vaqueros blancos de una marca de dudosa procedencia, pero que se ceñían perfectamente a sus caderas. La camiseta que llevaba era azul claro, y los zapatos eran unos simples converse en negro. No llevaba ningún accesorio, más que una chaqueta de cuero negra, bastante elegante -de hecho, lo único probablemente elegante-. — ¿Estás listo, Malfoy? —le dio una amplia sonrisa, satisfecho con la impresión que le causó.

— ¿Piensas que voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte? —le respondió de mala manera, y caminando con pasos firmes, sin mirarlo.

Harry lo alcanzó rápidamente. — Oh, vamos. ¡Te mueres de ganas por estar conmigo! —le pinchó, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. — Sé que ahora mismo te estás preguntando, si te voy a besar o no. —le susurró al oído. Acto reflejo, Draco se quedó estático y le propinó un empujón.

— ¿Crees que con un simple clavel, una buena impresión y tus susurros febriles me vas a tener gritando tu nombre? —sarcasmo, exudando en cada palabra. — Pues te equivocas Potter. —le reto. — No voy a ser una de tus fanáticas, no voy a gravitar alrededor de ti. Sé que ni si quiera deseas realmente esto. —con una mirada determinante, se dio la vuelta y salió del colegio.

Potter se quedó de pie, solo en el pasillo. Mucho tiempo después, consiguió que la sombra que se había formado con su flequillo, desapareciera. Alzó el rostro y torció una mueca desesperada. Parecía que había mucho más que hacer, que una simples flores.

**.**

XXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXX

**.**

— Esto se está saliendo de control. —dijo una voz femenina. — No pensamos que Malfoy rechazara la conquista limpia de Harry. —apuntó, molesta.

Pansy suspiró. — Draco no es tonto, Granger. —le informó. — Tu Potter no es ningún inocente, y cualquiera se lo pensaría antes de meterse en serio con él. —reprochó abiertamente.

— Eso lo sé muy bien, Parkinson. —Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. — Creo que deberíamos dejar que lo resuelvan solos, lo de Sean no funcionó. —obviedad por toda su voz.

La pelinegra soltó una risita. — El pobre quedó tan asustado, que ni si quiera aceptó el dinero que le íbamos a dar. —se burló, y después, torció abruptamente sus facciones. — Hasta yo sé que esto ya no es buena idea, si Draco se entera, se enojará mucho conmigo. —se formó una sonrisa triste en su rostro. — Me importa demasiado, ¿sabes?... Y Potter, no le merece. —sentenció.

Hermione inmediatamente endureció su rostro. — Él no es una blanca paloma, Parkinson. —apuntó hacia su mano. — ¿Recuerdas? Tuve que darle un puñetazo, en quinto. —su sonrisa ensanchándose. — Se merecen el uno al otro, sé que deben estar juntos. —subrayó con insistencia.

De repente, Theo entró respirando entrecortadamente. Su rostro era un dilema, nunca se le había visto tan preocupado. — Wayne Hopkins... —susurró primero, tomó aire y soltó: —Wayne Hopkins ha besado a Blaise. —su voz con tinte preocupado.

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Hermione, restándole importancia. Pero antes de poder decir nada más, Theodore la interrumpió: — ¡El maldito tenía filtro de amor en los labios! Blaise no se le quiere despegar, y Draco está intentando convencerlo de que ni si quiera es homosexual. —tan rápido como había escuchado lo último, Pansy se puso de pie y se fue con Theo.

Como si tener a Draco renegando de Potter no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que lidiar con un Blaise que creía estar enamorado. Esa semana había sido pésima, lo que necesitaba era unas jodidas vacaciones, pronto.

* * *

**TBC.**

Gracias por haber leído, esto se va a poner un poco mejor, lo prometo.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
